<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosa Sangue by Daisy_in_lazy_eyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097630">Rosa Sangue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes'>Daisy_in_lazy_eyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira-kun, Anal Sex, Forbidden Love, M/M, Ninja, Rosa Sangue, Samurai, Traducción, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo gobernado por samuraís, romper el código tenía terribles consecuencias. Pero ¿y si el amor fuese motivo de rebelión? ¿Y si el amor fuese el motivo para desafiar el código sagrado? ¿Y si aquel que lo desafía fuese el samurái más importante de todos?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/gifts">Akira_kun</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_kun/pseuds/OldAkira_kun">OldAkira_kun (Akira_kun)</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Aquí no hay otro motivo más que el cumpleaños de Shisui!</p><p>Y, para celebrarlo, he aquí la traducción de una bellísima historia ShiIta que realicé en colaboración con mi querida More More. La mente maestra tras esta joya es Akira-kun, quien nos ha otorgado el permiso para hacerlo. El fic original pueden encontrarlo en su cuenta: OldAkira_kun.</p><p>Aclaraciones: La historia cuenta con un prólogo, dos capítulos y un epílogo, y una fuerte garantía de removerles el corazón, así que... ¡Esperamos que la disfruten tanto como nosotras disfrutamos leyéndola y traduciéndola para el fandom de habla hispana!</p><p>Sin más, ¡A LEER!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rosa Sangue</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Prólogo:</strong> El futuro emperador, el samurái y la geisha.</p><p>El clan Uchiha era uno de los clanes más poderosos e influyentes del Imperio del Fuego. Al ser un antiguo clan samurái, tenían una estrecha conexión con el Emperador. Actuaban como la guardia especial del Emperador y el Jefe del clan tenía el privilegio de convertirse en General del ejército imperial, así como en uno de sus consejeros personales.</p><p>Ser un Uchiha era de gran honor e importancia para la gente común. Ellos eran similares a la realeza a los ojos de los demás, y era una bendición entrar en la familia por matrimonio. Cuando nacía varón (ya que a las mujeres solo se les permitía casarse dentro de la familia), todos los plebeyos soñaban con que su hija fuera la predestinada para casarse con el futuro samurái. Y cuando el niño llegaba a los catorce años, comenzaba la tradición de encontrar una novia aceptable para él. Por esa razón, un compromiso y matrimonio Uchiha siempre era un evento importante. No solo para los plebeyos, sino también para el propio clan.</p><p>Uchiha Yashiro contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa mujer noble, su primer y único hijo nació poco después de convertirse en el 24 ° jefe del clan Uchiha. En cumplimiento de sus obligaciones, Yashiro se convirtió en el general del ejército imperial; él no esperaba volverse un amigo cercano del mismísimo emperador. Su hijo creció entre los muros del palacio, con el cariño de la familia real. De hecho, el emperador estaba muy encantado con el niño, y eso solo enorgullecía a Yashiro.</p><p>Un día, el Emperador Hiashi, llamó a Yashiro a sus aposentos personales y le confió a su querido amigo que su esposa finalmente estaba embazada. Después de más de quince años de matrimonio y numerosos decepciones, fueron bendecidos con un embarazo estable. Hiashi estaba fuera de sí con la alegría de finalmente tener un heredero e incluso que fuera una niña, no rompió su felicidad.</p><p>—Mi hermosa Hinata será emperatriz algún día, Yashiro —le dijo Hiashi al general y consejero privado de su ejército, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, mientras sostenía a su bebé recién nacida—. Tendrá que gobernar todo este imperio por sí misma. No será fácil, tendrá que librar una batalla muy dura para ser aceptada y tener éxito en su destino.</p><p>Yashiro asintió en silencio.</p><p>—Y es por eso que quiero asegurar que mi hija siempre tendrá a alguien que la apoye en su arduo camino en la vida. Quiero que tenga a alguien a su lado como yo te tengo a ti. Quiero estar completamente seguro que mi hija gobernará este imperio mejor que yo, que esa persona la mantenga en su lugar cada vez que pierda el equilibrio —declaró el Emperador, mirando directamente a los ojos del General -. Yashiro, quiero que tu hijo se case con mi hija.</p><p>Ante una solicitud tan directa del propio Emperador, Yashiro solo pudo estar de acuerdo. En el fondo, estaba explotando de alegría. Su hijo sería el 25 ° Jefe del clan Uchiha, el General del Ejército y consorte del Emperador. Yashiro sonrió. Shisui tenía un futuro brillante por delante.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Crecer con el peso sobre sus hombros de convertirse en el Jefe del clan Uchiha fue algo a lo que Shisui se acostumbró. A la edad de siete años, sabía bastante bien que algún día seguiría los pasos de su padre, se convertiría en un gran Jefe y General, y serviría al futuro Emperador con toda su alma. Cuatro años más tarde, el futuro "emperador" resultó ser una emperatriz y su futura esposa.</p><p>En un día, Shisui vio cómo su vida se volvía patas arriba sólo porque lo comprometieron con la hija del Emperador. Todos empezaron a tratarlo de manera diferente, como si fuera un príncipe o algo así, ya Shisui no le gustó. Su familia se mudó al palacio en el lugar de la lujosa casa en la villa, y tenía sirvientes exclusivamente para él. Se sintió raro, como si lo estuvieran atando a un deber con el que no estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Shisui controló su disgusto y aceptó su destino.</p><p>Cuando Shisui cumplió catorce años, su padre decidió que necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, que le sirviera y protegiera en cualquier ocasión. Shisui ya tenía sirvientes, así que sabía que esa persona no estaba allí para hacer las tareas del hogar por él. Comprendió completamente que esta persona, quienquiera que fuera, estaba allí a su lado para actuar más como un guardaespaldas que como un sirviente. Alguien que daría su vida por proteger la de Shisui. Con lo que Shisui no contaba era que dicha persona sería su primo de ocho años.</p><p>Shisui se rio con ganas en la cara de su primo cuando el menor le fue presentado como su sirviente especial. Se rio aún más cuando su padre le dijo que no debería juzgar a su primo por su apariencia. Shisui solo dejó de reír y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando, en un movimiento rápido, su primo pequeño lo golpeó dos veces con una katana de bambú y lo tiró al suelo. Si esa fuera una katana real, Shisui habría muerto en menos de dos segundos</p><p>—Maldición, eres tan bueno como dicen —suspiró Shisui, todavía tirado en el suelo con la katana de bambú apuntando a su pecho, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de su primo.</p><p>—No —respondió el niño, ni una sola emoción se reflejó en su rostro, mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su lugar—. Soy mejor.</p><p>Una sonrisa atravesó los labios de Shisui. Ese niño, Itachi, era algo.</p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Como sirviente de la guardia personal de Shisui, Itachi consiguió una habitación en el palacio para él. Visitaba a su familia los fines de semana o cuando Shisui iba al pueblo.</p><p>Ambos chicos entrenarían y estudiarían juntos durante los años siguientes, creando una amistad muy estrecha. Incluso con la diferencia de edad entre ellos, Shisui confiaba en Itachi como un verdadero hermano.</p><p>Pasaron los años y los chicos se convirtieron poco a poco en hombres. Luego, un día cualquiera, when had diecisiete años, Shisui conoció a una mujer en particular que influiría en el resto de su vida. Itachi estaba con él, por supuesto, estaban en una misión hacia una aldea cercana cuando Shisui, sin darse cuenta, se topó con ella.</p><p>La mujer maldijo como un hombre y ambos chicos la miraron como si fuera algo de otro mundo. También estaba vestida como un hombre, usando hakama y un haori en lugar del típico yukata que usaban las mujeres. Shisui notó que, incluso si estaba vestida como un hombre, su ropa era cara y ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar sus atributos físicos. La mujer, más baja que Shisui por cinco centímetros, lo miró como si fuera a lastimarlo si éste intentaba hacer algo. Itachi agarró con cuidado la empuñadura de su katana, listo para atacar, pero Shisui le sonrió a la extraña mujer.</p><p>—¿Eres la hija de un samurái? —Preguntó, simple y llanamente. No había formalidad en su voz, pero tampoco grosería. Le hablaba como si fuera una vieja amiga.</p><p>—Tal vez —respondió ella, mirándolo de pies a cabeza - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>—Porque te ves como si fueras alguien de una familia adinerada. Esperaba que llevaras un kimono de seda y camines como un noble de clase alta. Y, sin embargo, tienes ropa masculina claramente lujosa y una actitud de terrateniente o de hombre de negocios —declaró Shisui y le dio una sonrisa.</p><p>—Eres un chico inteligente - comentó, cruzando los brazos -. Creo que deberíamos ser amigos.</p><p>Y así fue como Uchiha Shisui, futuro consorte del emperador, conoció a la dueña de la Casa de las Geishas: Mitarashi Anko. La mujer era casi diez años mayor que Shisui y se hicieron amigos instantáneamente. La casa de té de Anko era famosa porque tenía las mejores geishas y los clientes amaban sus servicios. Sin embargo, la Casa de las Geishas no era particularmente bien vista dentro del palacio, por lo que Shisui le pidió a Itachi que guardara silencio sobre ese día.</p><p>Le muchos tomó años convencer a su padre de que no estaba teniendo una aventura con la mujer mayor y que solo eran buenos amigos. Después de una discusión tras otra, Shisui se ganó el derecho a reunirse con su amiga siempre que fuera en un lugar público y fuera de la casa de té de la mujer. Anko se convirtió en una presencia permanente en las vidas de Shisui e Itachi. La mujer pervertida que se vestía como un hombre durante el día y como la geisha de más alto rango por la noche, tenía una personalidad que ambos Uchiha encontró interesante (incluso si Itachi frecuentemente perdía la cabeza con ella y abandonaba el lugar donde se encontraban) . Y así como los chicos la querían, Anko llegó a verlos como amigos muy cercanos y queridos.</p><p>Cuando Itachi cumplió dieciséis años, la misión de 'busquémosle al samurái Uchiha una novia' estaba de nuevo en marcha. De la nada, empezaron a aparecer chicas jóvenes en el pueblo, viejos amigos de la familia empezaron a presentarle sus hijas a Itachi, e incluso sus padres estaban tratando de tenderle una trampa con una chica. Itachi se estaba presionando más cada día mientras que Shisui y Anko se burlaban de él, en medio de todo.</p><p> A Shisui no le importaba mucho que su primo de dieciséis años no estaba interesado en una novia todavía. Itachi tenía tanto potencial como samurái, siempre estaba ocupado con sus prácticas y acompañando a Shisui a todas partes, que no tenía tiempo para una chica. Además, tendría tiempo para casarse en el futuro. Anko, por otro lado, le gustaba decir que la razón por la que Itachi no quería una novia era porque estaba enamorado de ella y necesitaba ser un poco mayor antes de que pudiera casarse.</p><p>El tiempo pasó de nuevo y el frenesí en torno a la posible novia de Itachi comenzó a desvanecerse hasta casi olvidarlo. No era inusual que algunos samuráis, dedicados a una causa oa alguien, permanecieran solteros por el resto de sus vidas. En realidad, nadie quería ese tipo de futuro para Itachi, pero no sería extraño que él eligiera ese camino.</p><p>Itachi cumplió diecinueve al final de la primavera de ese año. Era un año especial porque Shisui se casaría en el cumpleaños de su novia. Shisui sabía desde el nacimiento de Hinata, que ese día llegaría. Simplemente no estaba preparado para intercambiar los votos con una chica por la que se preocupaba mucho, pero que no amaba. Anko le dijo que los matrimonios sin amor ocurrían todo el tiempo. Dicho amor era algo que vendría después. También le recordó a Shisui que la niña aún era joven, y una vez hubiera madurado por completo, él sentiría mucho más interés. Con ese pensamiento en mente, comenzó el verano y, con él, llegó la pesadilla de Shisui.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rosa Sangue</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"É só o amor desfeito, Rosa sangue ao peito, Lágrima que deito, Sem voltar atrás!" (1)</em>
</p><p>Anko vio a Shisui entrar a su habitación mientras terminaba su maquillaje de geisha. No se suponía que se encontraran en la casa de té después del atardecer, pero esa regla se rompió muchos años antes. El joven cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo de tatami. Estaba de mal humor y ella se dio cuenta con solo mirarlo. Shisui no era el tipo de hombre que normalmente estaba molesto. Él trataba de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva positiva y su capacidad para mantener la calma siempre fue un factor clave. Pero ese día, por una razón que Anko desconocía, Shisui estaba irritado.</p><p>La geisha mayor volvió a maquillarse y esperó hasta que el Uchiha tuviera ganas de hablar. Eso era parte de su rutina cada vez que Shisui se enojaba con algo o alguien. Él aparecería, ella seguía con su rutina y, cuando a él le apeteciera, hablarían. Así que Anko terminó su maquillaje, escribió una carta, le gritó a dos de sus chicas y echó a un 'cliente' idiota antes de que Shisui la mirara a los ojos. Anko se sentó frente a su amigo, con una botella de sake en la mano y los oídos listos para escucharlo.</p><p>—No me gusta pasar todo el día con Hinata —confesó, tomando un sorbo de la botella de sake y chasqueando la lengua— ¡Ella es una niña, no puedo tener una conversación decente con ella por más de veinte minutos! ¡Y no puedo tener una conversación decente con Itachi cuando ella está cerca porque parecerá que la estoy ignorando! ¡Soy sólo un sirviente mudo cuando estoy con ella! ¡Y ese estúpido guardia suyo me mira todo el tiempo!</p><p>—Wow, suenas igual que cuando nos conocimos —comentó Anko y él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. La mujer se rio entre dientes—. Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu futura esposa, Shisui, lo sabes. Y es normal que Itachi se comporte frente a la futura Emperatriz. Se comporta perfectamente cada vez que una de mis chicas o un samurái está cerca, se llama ser cortés.</p><p>—¡Es demasiado educado cuando no debería serlo! —Shisui declaró, siseando y sorbiendo su sake—. Sé que tendré que pasar tiempo con Hinata porque pronto será mi esposa. ¿Pero de qué se supone que voy a hablar con ella? ¿Té? ¡No tenemos un tema de conversación que sea interesante para los dos! le gustan las flores, ella habla de flores y lo único que sé de las flores es que huelen bien.</p><p>—No estás realmente tan enojado porque no tienes un tema de conversación con tu futura esposa, ¿verdad? —Anko preguntó y Shisui chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué está pasando realmente, Shisui?</p><p>—Maldita mujer, me conoces demasiado bien —gruñó, revolviéndose el cabello con una mano y suspirando antes de llevarse la taza de sake a la boca—. Itachi rechazó a otra chica. Esta era la hija del hombre más rico de la ciudad.</p><p>—Itachi ha estado rechazando a las chicas desde que tu madre trató de arreglar un matrimonio entre él y la princesa Hanabi, hace cuatro años —la mujer se rio entre dientes, llenando la taza de Shisui con más sake—. Rechazó a todas mis chicas, todas las chicas de la ciudad y todas las chicas de familias samuráis. Creo que está bastante claro que Itachi no quiere tener una novia pronto —sonrió antes de continuar —, o... tal vez él ya tiene a alguien.</p><p>—No tiene a nadie; ¡pasa todo su tiempo conmigo! ¡Ni siquiera sabe qué son las tetas! —Declaró el Uchiha, llevando su mano a la rodilla—. O mejor dicho, ¡solo sabe lo que son las tetas porque decidiste empujar las tuyas en su cara cuando tenía trece años!</p><p>—En mi defensa, las estaba mirando —Anko se rio, bebiendo su dosis de sake y ronroneando un poco más —. Pero en serio, Shisui, habla con él. Podría estar enamorado de alguna chica y no quiere casarse con nadie más. O simplemente no está interesado en casarse y quiere servir al imperio por el resto de su vida.</p><p>—No quiero que sirva al imperio por el resto de su vida —la voz de Shisui sonaba baja y profunda. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la botella de sake y su expresión era triste. Sabía lo que les pasaba a los hombres que decidían servir al imperio con sus vidas. Sabía que eran enviados a la guerra, al frente, y probablemente morían de una muerte terrible, solos.</p><p>Shisui no quería que su primito y su mejor amigo tuviera ese destino. Itachi era un samurái demasiado excepcional para morir en anonimato, en el frente de una estúpida batalla. Shisui se preocupaba demasiado por él como para dejarlo desaparecer así.</p><p>—Él podría conseguir una maldita mujer como su esposa y casarse con ella, seguir haciendo su trabajo como mi guardia y luego convertirse en mi primer Capitán. Estaría a salvo, en la aldea siendo una de los estrategas de batalla en lugar de un peón. Nosotros ganaríamos la puta guerra si él fuera el cerebro.</p><p>—¿Le has dicho eso? —Preguntó la geisha con una suave sonrisa en los labios—. Amo a Itachi como a un hermano pequeño. No quiero que sirva al imperio, ya que no lo volvería a ver nunca. Pero él no me ve como una hermana, no me escucha. Él te escuchará.</p><p>—Traté de conseguirle una novia pero él-</p><p>—¡No intentes conseguirle una novia, Shisui! A Itachi no le importa una mujer cualquiera —declaró Anko, tomando la taza de Shisui de su mano y vaciándola en su boca —. Trata de hacerle ver por qué necesita una mujer. Dile cómo puede cambiar la guerra y cuál sería su posición.</p><p>—¿Crees que podría funcionar? —preguntó honestamente, sin dudar de que su primo pequeño lo escucharía o que incluso eso haría alguna diferencia.</p><p>—Es la diferencia entre morir en anonimato en el frente de una batalla estúpida o ser el cerebro que pondrá fin a la guerra —Anko sonrió de nuevo —. Incluso Itachi consideraría eso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Desde el balcón de su habitación, Shisui tenía una vista clara de los campos de entrenamiento del palacio. Le gustaba ver a los niños más pequeños entrenar allí por la mañana, pero el espectáculo cambiaba drásticamente una vez que se ponía el sol. Nadie practicaba de noche, por lo que era el momento favorito del día para que Itachi fuera y entrenara en privado.</p><p>Shisui se acostumbró a ir a su habitación después de cenar y sentarse en el balcón con una taza de té para disfrutar del espectáculo. Sabía que Itachi estaría entrenando allí como todas las noches, escucharía el entrenamiento y vería los movimientos de su primo, sin prestar mucha atención. Pero en esa ocasión en particular, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el cuerpo y los movimientos del Uchiha más joven.</p><p>Itachi era un gran samurái, nadie podía negarlo. Solo tenía diecinueve años, pero su habilidad y técnica ya igualaban a las del samurái más experimentado. Shisui estaba seguro de que su primo tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Demonios, si el próximo Jefe del clan fuera elegido por habilidades y no por nacimiento, Shisui apostó que habría sido Itachi el elegido. Y esa era una de las razones por las que no entendía por qué Itachi no quería casarse y salirse del deber del Imperio.</p><p>Esa era una ley antigua en el Imperio del Fuego. Al menos un hombre por familia debía estar sirviendo en el ejército. En las familias plebeyas, dicho varón sería seleccionado en función de sus habilidades y fortalezas. Pero en las familias samuráis, era diferente. Todos los varones mayores de dieciséis años debían servir al ejército y al emperador. Todos los varones solteros eran enviados al campo de batalla, mientras que todos los casados se colocarían en una posición superior. No importaba si el samurái era de una familia de bajo rango o de una noble, si no estaba casado, lo enviaban al campo de batalla y, la mayoría de las veces, al frente. Eso es lo que llamaron el deber empírico.</p><p>Entonces, era importante, extremadamente importante, para Shisui que Itachi se casara lo más rápido posible para poder mantenerse fuera de las líneas del frente. Shisui era el próximo Jefe del clan Uchiha y General del Ejército, necesitaba a Itachi a su lado para poder hacer un trabajo digno y enorgullecer a su padre. Necesitaba a Itachi como su consejero y uno de sus Capitanes. No podía permitir que el Uchiha más joven fuera enviado a la guerra solo porque estaba siendo terco.</p><p>Dejando su habitación en un instante, Shisui caminó rápida y silenciosamente por los oscuros pasillos del palacio y llegó fácilmente al campo de entrenamiento. Se detuvo en la puerta, mirando el entrenamiento de Itachi, hipnotizado por los poderosos movimientos y la técnica perfecta del joven. Los músculos de Itachi se contrajeron bajo la piel de porcelana y sus extremidades eran las más ágiles que Shisui jamás había visto.</p><p>Blandió su katana con una belleza y una elegancia letal que ningún otro samurái tenía. Ver a Itachi entrenar fue como ver a la geisha más hábil bailando. Fue tan hermoso y emotivo que no se pudo interrumpir. La gente entraba en trace mientras lo miraba, su poder y fuerza eran tan grandes que podía asustar a los soldados más experimentados mientras los deslumbraba al mismo tiempo. Itachi era un dios enviado a la tierra para jugar con simples humanos. Shisui estaba seguro de eso.</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir mirando en la oscuridad o me vas a decir qué te trae por aquí tan tarde? —su voz era ronca por el esfuerzo físico. Tenía un tono profundo y oscuro que hizo que Shisui esbozara una sonrisa. Anko se estaría arrojando a los pies de Itachi si hubiera escuchado esa voz—. Estás interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento.</p><p>—Estuviste terriblemente callado hoy —dijo Shisui simplemente, caminando hacia el joven—. Quiero decir, estabas terriblemente callado conmigo, porque estabas hablando mucho con el guardia de Hinata.</p><p>—Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu futura esposa, hablando con ella y no conmigo —dijo Itachi, envainando la katana y arreglando su shitagi, que estaba empezando a aflojarse por el entrenamiento—. Así que sí, te ignoraré cada vez que se supone que debes hablar con ella. Y sí, hablaré con su guardia, para que ella no pueda hablar con él también y se vea obligada a hablar contigo.</p><p>—Haces cosas tan hermosas por mí —exclamó Shisui con una falsa delicadeza y batió las pestañas— ¡Estoy conmovido!</p><p>—¡Eres un idiota! —Itachi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso al palacio. Riendo, Shisui lo siguió.</p><p>—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿te importaría venir a mi habitación? —Preguntó el mayor mientras Itachi levantaba una ceja—. O podemos hablar aquí si crees que es demasiado problema ir a mi habitación.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el joven Uchiha, cruzando los brazos —Espero que no me molestes por no hablar contigo hoy.</p><p>—No, no es nada de eso —dijo Shisui, sonriendo un poco antes por el humor de Itachi —La cosa es que estoy preocupado, pequeño cuervo. Estoy realmente preocupado por ti.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —llegó seco y duro, Shisui ya contaba con eso. Itachi no era emocional.</p><p>—No quiero que te envíen al campo de batalla —confesó Shisui, mirando profundamente a los ojos de obsidiana —Quiero que pelees esta guerra conmigo, a mi lado, ¡no en el frente!</p><p>—¿Soy el único que notó que los ninjas no nos han atacado en más de tres años? —Itachi preguntó y Shisui chasqueó la lengua. Era cierto que los ninja habían estado quietos durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no significaba que la guerra hubiera terminado. Podían atacar en cualquier momento y ser precavidos no estaba demás—. No tienen ninguna razón para atacarnos de repente, así que no iré al frente.</p><p>—¿Puedes dejar de esperar lo mejor y conseguir una esposa? —Shisui siseó, mirando a su primo— ¿Por qué no consigues una? ¡Garantizaría tu lugar como Capitán!</p><p>—No quiero una mujer —dijo Itachi, dándose la vuelta—. Y ciertamente no quiero un puesto que se otorgue debido a un matrimonio por interés.</p><p>—¡Casi todos los matrimonios son por interés, Itachi! ¿Crees que amo a Hinata? Puede que la ame en unos años, pero ahora solo es una niña de quince años que habla de flores ¡Y tendré que casarme con ella en unas semanas! —Shisui agarró al otro del brazo y lo giró con dureza. Recibió una mirada furiosa pero la ignoró y continuó— ¡Si estás esperando el amor para casarte con alguien, morirás en el frente, Itachi! ¡Sabes lo que dicen los mayores: “¡el amor no es algo con lo que te cases, es algo que construyes después del matrimonio!”</p><p>—¿Quién dijo algo sobre el amor? —siseó el samurái más joven, soltando su brazo del agarre de Shisui— ¡No quiero una mujer, no quiero hijos, y no quiero tener la vida que tiene mi padre! Si tengo que ir al frente por eso, iré. Y si tengo que morir, moriré —Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron al escuchar la declaración de Itachi. El mayor no esperaba eso—. Deja de pensar que no tengo una mujer porque no es lo suficientemente bonita o porque estoy esperando algo tan inútil como el amor. No quiero casarme porque no quiero formar una familia o tener a alguien que dependa de mí. Soy un samurái; mi deber es con el Imperio del Fuego y contigo. Nadie más. Así que lo siento, Shisui. Siento no estar junto a ti como Capitán de tu ejército en la próxima gran batalla o cuando la guerra llegue a su fin. Lo siento, no podré celebrar el final contigo, porque probablemente estaré muerto y desconocido en el campo de batalla. Siento mucho no haber seguido tus deseos por primera vez en mi vida.</p><p>—Itachi… —Shisui se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba eso de su primo, no esperaba que Itachi pensara así. ¿Qué tenía de malo tener una familia? ¿Qué tenía de malo tener una esposa con la que volver a casa al final del día? ¿Por qué Itachi de repente era tan frío y desgarrador? ¿Qué le había pasado al chico que quería ser Capitán y poner fin a la guerra? ¿Qué pasó para que Itachi cambiara tanto su forma de pensar? ¿Quién era esta persona fría y vacía que estaba parada frente a él?</p><p>Sin otra palabra, Itachi se dio la vuelta y salió del pasillo oscuro. Shisui se quedó allí, mirando a un punto infinito, perdido en pensamientos y preguntas, preguntándose cuándo Itachi había cambiado de opinión sobre su futuro y por qué él, la persona más cercana a Itachi, no se había dado cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Durante los siguientes tres días, Shisui se sintió como un caparazón vacío. Escuchar a Itachi decir que prefería morir que casarse con alguien y convertirse en Capitán del ejército fue tan duro para el alma de Shisui que el Uchiha mayor enfermó al día siguiente. No durmió en toda la noche y, cuando Itachi entró a su habitación al amanecer (como lo hacía todos los días desde que tenía ocho años), Shisui estaba realmente febril. Itachi llamó a un médico, quien le dijo a Shisui que debería tomarse el día libre y descansar, por lo que Itachi se aseguró que el Uchiha mayor siguiera las instrucciones.</p><p>Shisui pasó el día en su habitación leyendo, tomando té y mirando los árboles desnudos fuera de su ventana. No habló más de lo necesario con Itachi y éste tampoco trató de hablar con él. El estado de ánimo entre ellos era tenso y Shisui podía sentir el frío y el vacío de Itachi extendiéndose hacia él. Se sintió como si fueran casi extraños ese día.</p><p>El siguiente no fue mucho mejor. Shisui odiaba ese día. Itachi estaba allí, pero era como si no lo estuviera. Shisui lo miró, pero él no lo miró de vuelta. Como si estuvieran en mundos diferentes, mirándose a través de un espejo y el de Itachi estuviera tan empañado que no sería capaz de ver a través de él. Shisui estaba empezando a desesperarse y al tercer día perdió la cabeza.</p><p>Cuando sus manos se cerraron alrededor del haori de Itachi y golpeó al joven contra la pared de su habitación, Itachi no hizo ningún movimiento. En el fondo, Shisui sabía que Itachi nunca se defendería de algo así. No cuando el atacante era Shisui. El Uchiha mayor presionó un brazo contra la clavícula de Itachi mientras que el otro puño golpeaba la pared al lado de la cabeza de su primo.</p><p>Shisui estaba loco, furioso con la rabia hirviendo en sus venas; no entendía las razones de Itachi, no entendía por qué el chico había cambiado de opinión, ¿por qué diablos iba a elegir un camino que significaba una muerte segura?</p><p>—Pide lo que sea —la voz de Shisui sonó baja y débil, los dientes apretados revelaron la desesperación en los movimientos del Uchiha—. Cualquier cosa que quieras, te la daré. Solo… —Dudó, respirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un segundo antes de volver la mirada a las irises ónix de Itachi—. Simplemente no te mates así. No puedo ser el General del Ejército si vas a morir sirviendo. ¡No puedo ganar esta guerra si no estás aquí ganando conmigo! Pide cualquier maldita cosa que posiblemente quieras, cásate con cualquiera y conviértete en Capitán de mi ejército.</p><p>—No puedes comprarme así, Shisui —Itachi sonaba tranquilo y sereno, como si estuviera hablando de té y no siendo forzado contra una pared por el futuro emperador—. No estoy tratando de conseguir nada con esto. No quiero nada que puedas ofrecerme.</p><p>—¡Debe haber algo, Itachi, cualquier cosa! —el samurái mayor comenzaba a sentirse tan confundido que no estaba seguro de si aún respiraba correctamente—. Todos los hombres tienen algo por lo que cambiarían su alma, ¡no puedes ser una excepción!</p><p>—Lo soy —declaró Itachi, la frialdad de sus ojos y sus brazos obligaron al cuerpo de Shisui para alejarse de él—. Lo siento, Shisui, no hay nada que puedas darme que me haga casarme con una mujer solo para evitar mi deber empírico —Y con eso, Itachi volvió a su rutina diaria.</p><p>Pasaron tres días más hasta que Shisui decidió que no se conformaría con esa respuesta. Haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Itachi en el palacio, lejos de las líneas del frente. Y realmente quiso decir cualquier cosa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shisui se encontró con Anko en un pequeño restaurante, unos días después, al atardecer. Había estado tratando de encontrar una manera de eludir la ley y permitir que Itachi escapara del deber empírico, pero era imposible. Entonces, decidió probar otra cosa y, para eso, necesitaba la ayuda de Anko.</p><p>La mujer vestía su ropa masculina habitual cuando entró al pequeño restaurante y se sentó en una mesa de la esquina, frente a su amigo de mucho tiempo. Su casa de té estaba funcionando sin problemas y Anko dejó a una de las geishas mayores a cargo durante la noche mientras salía a encontrarse con su amigo. El mensaje de Shisui sonaba demasiado urgente y Anko sabía que no habría enviado un cuervo si no tuviera una necesidad real.</p><p>Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que Shisui pudiera arrojarle, pero estaba casi segura de que la razón solo podía ser una de dos: o Shisui estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico porque se iba a casar y, en consecuencia, se vería obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con un chica de quince años en un par de semanas o...</p><p>—¡Necesito que me ayudes a fingir un matrimonio para Itachi! —Shisui declaró y Anko suspiró.</p><p>O era algo relacionado con Itachi.</p><p>—¿Fingir un matrimonio? ¿No crees qué es demasiado dramático? —Preguntó Anko, confundida ante el comportamiento duro y ligeramente paranoico de Shisui—. Además, ¿cómo planeas hacer eso? ¿Drogándolo?</p><p>—¡No lo sé, Anko! —Siseó el hombre, cerrando los ojos por un segundo antes de enfrentarse a su amiga— ¿Quizás ir a un pueblo remoto en el Imperio del Fuego, tomar a una de tus chicas y casarme usando el nombre de Itachi?</p><p>—Eres el futuro Emperador, Shisui, todos conocen tu rostro, no puedes fingir ser Itachi para casarte con una chica para que Itachi no tenga que ir al frente —la mujer trató de llamarlo con razón. Shisui estaba perdiendo la cabeza—. No se puede fingir un matrimonio.</p><p>—¡Entonces tengo que obligarlo a casarse aunque no quiera en absoluto! —Shisui dijo, golpeando la mesa y tratando de calmar su respiración, la botella de sake tembló levemente debido al impacto—. Me niego a perder a Itachi por algo como esto, Anko —murmuró, su voz perdía fuerza con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Su desesperación y necesidad eran evidentes—. Creo que podría entender si me dijera que no quiere casarse con una chica cualquiera porque está enamorado de alguien con quien no puede casarse, como... una mujer mayor y ya casada. Lo entendería si él dijera que quería servir al imperio desde que era un niño, pero él quería ser Capitán. No lo entiendo...</p><p>—¿Lo entenderías realmente si una de esas fueran sus razones? —preguntó Anko, bebiendo su sake. La mujer mayor había visto mucho en su vida. Geishas arruinando su futuro porque se enamoraron del hombre equivocado, hombres destrozando a sus familias porque quedaron atrapados en el encanto de una geisha. Ver vidas destrozadas era algo común para la geisha, por lo que sabía muy bien lo difícil que era amar— ¿De verdad aceptarías las razones de Itachi si estuviera enamorado de una chica con la que no puede casarse?</p><p>—No me gustaría, pero al menos sabría que tiene una buena razón para hacerlo —dijo el Uchiha, terminando su sake y suspirando. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los avellana de Anko y chasqueó la lengua. Anko se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo.</p><p>—Sígueme —ordenó y se puso de pie, saliendo del restaurante. Shisui arqueó una ceja, colocó unas monedas encima de la mesa y salió también, caminando a un lado de su amiga. La expresión de Anko era seria y Shisui sintió curiosidad—. He sabido esto durante las últimas semanas. No te lo dije porque estaba tratando de obtener más información, pero... digamos que no es fácil.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó Shisui, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que Anko se dirigía al denso bosque que existía justo fuera de los límites de la aldea—. Maldita sea, mujer, ¿a dónde vamos?</p><p>—Este es un bosque muy denso y, durante la noche, se vuelve realmente peligroso debido a los animales salvajes y los espíritus malignos. Nadie entraría a este bosque por la noche sin una muy buena razón —le dijo a Shisui y le indicó que hiciera el menor ruido posible—. Hace unas cinco semanas, vi a Itachi entrar en el bosque después del atardecer. Pensé que algo podría estar mal, así que lo seguí.</p><p>—¿Qué estaría haciendo Itachi en el bosque después del atardecer? —Preguntó Shisui, intrigado, viendo a Anko circular entre los grandes árboles, cortando algunas ramas. Después de unos minutos de caminar en la oscuridad profunda escuchando gruñidos desagradables, Anko se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos.</p><p>—Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido —la voz de Anko era como una súplica y Shisui, confundido, solo pudo asentir. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de apartar un poco el arbusto y revelar una magnífica cascada justo delante de ellos—. La cascada de Nakano es desconocida para casi todos los habitantes del pueblo. Debido a que está justo en el corazón del bosque que la mayoría de ellos temen, nadie viene aquí. Sin embargo, este es un lugar muy hermoso que descubrí cuando era más joven y aventurera.</p><p>—Es hermoso, de hecho —murmuró Shisui, hipnotizado por la belleza del cascada, el agua cristalina y los reflejos de la luz de la luna en el claro. Ese lugar probablemente era más maravilloso que los jardines del palacio.</p><p>—Vi a Itachi caminando dentro del bosque y lo seguí hasta aquí —Anko se sentó en una roca, asegurándose de que pudieran ver la cascada, pero se mantuvo oculta entre los arbustos—. He notado que él lo hace cada dos o tres días, pero cada vez que la luna cambia de fase, pasa algo más.</p><p>—¿Qué más pasa? —cuestionó Shisui, pero Anko no le respondió. Ella solo señaló la cascada y, cuando Shisui se sentó en la roca junto a ella, vio a Itachi cerca de la orilla del río, quitándose la ropa.</p><p>No era raro que un samurái se bañara en un río, así que, aparte de la localización oculta y la noche, técnicamente no había nada malo en que Itachi se bañara ahí. Shisui estaba confundido, pero estaba seguro de que Anko no lo llevó ahí solo para mirar el cuerpo de Itachi. No es que la mujer pervertida no fuera de las que hacen eso, pero el tono preocupado en su voz hizo que Shisui creyera que no estaba allí solo para contemplar a su primo.</p><p>El samurái más joven se desvistió, dejando que el tejido se deslizara sobre su piel de porcelana y, quitándose el lazo del pelo, se metió en el agua fría del río. Itachi nadó durante largos minutos; a su cuerpo no parecía importarle estar expuesto al agua helada.</p><p>Eso se sintió casi como un ritual, como si Itachi estuviera purificando su cuerpo en ese río por alguna razón. Con los ojos cerrados, parecía que podía estar rezando. Shisui se sintió aún más confundido. Anko dijo que Itachi hacía eso cada dos o tres noches. ¿Dónde estaba cuando Itachi estaba en la cascada? ¿Cenando? ¿Bañándose? ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de que Itachi no estaba en el palacio durante todos esos momentos?</p><p>Shisui frunció el ceño. Se sintió mal por eso. No conocía a su pequeño primo como pensaba. Diablos, no conocía a su primo en absoluto. El Itachi que conocía quería ser Capitán y tener una familia. El Itachi que conocía no iba a nadar a un río helado en medio de la noche. El Itachi que conocía claramente no era real. Y su mayor duda ahora era: ¿no lo conocía por qué no estaba prestando atención o porque el joven samurái se lo estaba ocultando?</p><p>—Está aquí —Shisui escuchó susurrar a Anko y eso lo devolvió a la realidad. Enfocó su visión en Itachi, que estaba parado en el río, el agua a la altura de la cintura, mirando al lado opuesto de la cascada. Los ojos de Itachi estaban enfocados en algún lugar y Shisui notó que algo se acercaba a él bajo el agua. Por un segundo, se tensó y pensó en levantarse e ir allí, asegurándose de que su primo no fuera atacado por alguna criatura peligrosa. Pero cuando la mano de Anko tomó su brazo, exhaló y mantuvo su mente controlada. Estaba allí para ver algo que Anko quería mostrarle, no para irrumpir en los asuntos de Itachi.</p><p>Lo que sea que se aproximaba hacia Itachi, estaba cada vez más cerca. Los ojos del Uchiha más joven siguieron el movimiento del agua y, de repente, miró la superficie cristalina justo frente a él solo para ver una mano emergiendo del agua y deslizándose por su definido abdomen y pecho, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello. La persona que estaba allí emergió del agua justo después, como si la mano estuviera tirando del resto del cuerpo. Shisui sintió que su corazón saltaba en un latido cuando se dio cuenta que era una mujer la que estaba parada frente a su primo.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios- —comenzó en un susurro, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, tratando de ver a la mujer con más detalle. Notó que ella estaba claramente desnuda, como Itachi, su cabello largo, oscuro con tonos rojos, cayendo un poco por encima de su cintura, la piel bronceada que parecía dorada brillaba levemente bajo la intensa luz de la luna. Shisui no podía verla claramente, pero parecía un buen ejemplo de una mujer completamente madura con curvas voluptuosas y pechos firmes. Si Shisui tenía que decir, basándose en lo que podía ver de ella, parecía una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto en su vida— ¿Quién es ella?</p><p>—No tengo idea —confesó Anko, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Desde la primera vez que vi a esta mujer, he estado tratando desesperadamente de averiguar quién es ella, pero... nadie lo sabe. Es como si no existiera.</p><p>—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó Shisui, Viendo como las manos de su primo vagaban libremente por la espalda de la mujer, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro—. Tienes una vasta red de información, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas averiguar quién es ella?</p><p>—Porque probablemente ella no sea de las tierras de los samuráis, Shisui —le dijo Anko y sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, ignorando el beso que Itachi y la mujer estaban compartiendo —El Imperio del Fuego es enorme y, teóricamente, está completamente gobernado por el Emperador. Pero sabes que hay algunas partes del Imperio que no obedecen al Emperador o las leyes samuráis. Ella podría ser de esos lugares.</p><p>—¡Si ella es del Imperio del Fuego, es elegible para casarse con Itachi! No importa que sea de una aldea o ciudad que no pertenece a los samuráis, pero... —vaciló por un momento, respirando hondo e ignorando el gemido que vino del río. Su estómago estaba saltando y su mente corría demasiado rápido. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar tranquilamente sobre lo que acababa de descubrir—. Si ella es del Imperio del Fuego, pueden casarse. ¡Por favor, Anko, averigua quién diablos es!</p><p>—No te afecta el hecho de que tu primo se esconda de todos, desnudo en un río helado, con una mujer misteriosa, a punto de tener sexo, ¿verdad? —Interrogó Anko, mirando a Shisui como si fuera una especie de criatura extraña—. Mientras esa mujer pueda hacer que él se quede fuera de las líneas del frente, ni siquiera te importa lo que pase, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Itachi tiene diecinueve años, Anko, y no voy a fingir que todavía es un niño. Me molesta que esté desnudo ahí con una mujer y haciendo cosas que solo debería hacer con su esposa, pero no es asunto mío interferir —declaró, levantándose en silencio y preparándose para irse. Los gemidos y jadeos provenientes del río estaban empezando a afectar su línea de pensamiento y necesitaba procesar esa información con frialdad—. Pero tienes razón, siempre que pueda casarse con esa mujer y quedarse en el palacio... Realmente no me importa lo que esté haciendo.</p><p>—¿Y si ella es alguien con quien no puede casarse? —Anko cuestionó, sabiendo exactamente cómo presionar los botones equivocados para meterse en la mente de Shisui. El Uchiha no podía pensar con claridad. Había esperado que Shisui no tomara medidas drásticas contra el comportamiento de Itachi, pero ¿ignorarlo por completo y solo importarle si su primo podría casarse con la mujer o no? ¿Shisui ya estaba tan ciego?— ¿Qué pasa si el hecho de que Itachi no quiera casarse es porque esta mujer no puede casarse con un samurái? ¿Estarías de acuerdo con que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio?</p><p>—Los samuráis pueden tener sexo con mujeres antes de casarse —Shisui recordó el código y Anko chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>—¡Con una sola amante, que tenga todos sus antecedentes investigados por samuráis mayores y con el consentimiento del consejo samurái! ¡No una completa desconocida de la que nadie había oído hablar!</p><p>—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —siseó, mirando a su amiga.</p><p>—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que estás cerrando los ojos al hecho de que Itachi está rompiendo el código samurái al tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer al azar ¡con la que no planea casarse! —Anko señaló con dureza, siseando— ¡Lo quieres tanto casado que ni siquiera te importa que se case con una prostituta! ¡No puedes cerrar los ojos así y dejar que rompa las reglas como le plazca!</p><p>—Averigua quién es la mujer y hablaré con Itachi al respecto —ordenó Shisui, dándose la vuelta.</p><p>—¿Y si ella no es del Imperio del Fuego? —Shisui se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Así que ese fue el verdadero motivo de las preguntas de Anko— ¿Y si es extranjera?</p><p>—Entonces tendremos que convertirla en uno de nosotros, ¿no? —gruñó, alejándose—. Tengo la oportunidad de salvar a Itachi de las líneas del frente, Anko. ¡Puedes apostar tu alma a que haré cualquier cosa que pueda imaginar para que eso pase!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shisui llegó al palacio y se encerró en su habitación. Le dijo a su padre que estaba cansado y con sueño, que dormiría temprano. Abrió las puertas del balcón y observó la luna, sintiendo la suave brisa soplar su cabello corto.</p><p>Su cerebro estaba sobrecalentado y confundido, derritiéndose lentamente con todas las preguntas y dudas que seguían apareciendo como hechizos de magia negra. Itachi tenía una mujer, así que ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Shisui? ¿Qué estaba mal en su relación para que Itachi sintiera la necesidad de ocultarlo por completo? ¿Era esa mujer la razón por la que Itachi no quería casarse con nadie más? ¿Era ella alguien con quien Itachi no podía casarse? ¿Era incluso alguien del Imperio del Fuego?</p><p>Todas esas preguntas, y más, seguían martillando en la mente de Shisui y no podía encontrar respuestas a ninguna de ellas. Dejando las puertas del balcón abiertas, el samurái se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos por un momento. No sabía qué hacer. Anko tenía razón; estaba cerrando los ojos ante el comportamiento de Itachi solo porque quería que su primo se casara lo antes posible.</p><p>Pero lo que había visto y oído en esa cascada no era algo que un samurái debía hacer. El código era estricto, los samuráis no podían participar en actos sexuales con una mujer que no fuera su esposa o una amante a la que el consejo samurái verificara y aprobara sus antecedentes. El hecho de que Itachi, de hecho, estuviera teniendo sexo con una mujer que nadie conocía ya era bastante malo. Si la mujer era extranjera... Shisui ni siquiera quería saberlo.</p><p>El futuro jefe del clan Uchiha se volvió a un lado y suspiró. Sabía que tenía que disculparse con Anko al día siguiente; de la misma manera que sabía que tenía que rogarle a la mujer que entendiera su punto. Si la situación fuera otra, Shisui estaría realmente enojado con su primo por romper el código. Pero ante la dolorosa realidad de que podría estar perdiendo a Itachi en el corto plazo... Shisui se encontró incapaz de ser racional.</p><p>Debió haberse quedado dormido en algún momento durante su perorata mental sobre esa misteriosa mujer, porque se despertó cuidadosamente con la sensación de que alguien lo cubría con las sábanas y le murmuraba buenas noches mientras unos largos y sedosos mechones de pelo le acariciaban la mejilla y el cuello. Shisui abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo instintivamente ante el toque que sabía que pertenecía a su primo, y extendió su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Itachi. El samurái más joven se detuvo y se arrodilló cerca de la cama de Shisui.</p><p>—Tuve un sueño en el que estabas casado —murmuró el mayor, su agarre en la muñeca de Itachi se convirtió en nada más que una caricia—. Tu esposa era hermosa, con una sonrisa y figura deslumbrantes. Tenías un niño pequeño y estabas muy feliz con ellos. Tenías una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro y el orgullo en tus ojos cada vez que tu hijo hacía algo grandioso.</p><p>—Shisui...</p><p>—Sé que vas a decir que no quieres eso para ti, pero… —suspiró, su mano sostenía la de Itachi suavemente—. Pero tampoco creo que quieras morir. O que creas que tu deber con el imperio es ir al frente.</p><p>—Ya tuvimos esta conversación —le recordó el joven, en calma y controlado como siempre.</p><p>—Lo sé. Solo quiero decir que sé que hay algo que deseas desesperadamente y que crees que no puedes tenerlo por la razón que sea —declaró Shisui, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, preparándose para volver a dormir—. Pero descubriré qué es eso, pequeño cuervo. Lo averiguaré y me aseguraré de que te quedes aquí y vivas una vida larga y feliz.</p><p>Itachi no respondió a su primo, solo esperó a que Shisui soltara su mano y se levantó, preparándose para salir de la habitación. Shisui escuchó al más joven alejarse y una presión en su pecho lo hizo morderse el labio. Itachi estaba casi fuera de la puerta cuando el samurái mayor decidió hablar de nuevo.</p><p>—Oh, ¿lo mencioné? —susurró, no más fuerte que una confesión, sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido y su pecho comenzaba a doler—. Tu adorable esposa tenía el cabello rojo más perfecto que jamás había visto.</p><p>Después de escuchar eso, sin dar respuesta alguna, Itachi se fue, cerrando la puerta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron algunas semanas y el otoño cayó sobre el Imperio del Fuego. Shisui, quien aún no estaba seguro de su postura ante el comportamiento de su primo, se disculpó con Anko. Ninguno de los dos encontró nada sobre la mujer pelirroja e Itachi dejó de ir a la cascada. Siguió desapareciendo durante un par de horas cada vez que cambiaba la fase lunar, pero Shisui no podía seguirlo ni averiguar a dónde iba.</p><p>Itachi era demasiado bueno incluso para alguien como él; ocultaba su presencia y desaparecía de repente cada vez que sabía que lo seguían, manteniendo en secreto sus reuniones con la pelirroja. Shisui se sintió frustrado.</p><p>Aparte de cerrar de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Shisui, Itachi no tuvo ninguna otra reacción al significado implícito de las palabras de Shisui. Siguió con su rutina, como si el hecho de que Shisui supiera sobre la pelirroja fuera irrelevante.</p><p>Ni siquiera una palabra. Itachi nunca dijo una palabra sobre el tema. Ni una sola vez mostró ningún tipo de emoción o reacción ante los ataques indirectos de Shisui. Ni siquiera por un momento su expresión fría e indiferente cambió. Y Shisui lo odiaba más que nada.</p><p>—Nos estamos distanciando día tras día —le confesó a Anko, en una noche de sake y dangos— ¡No me habla, no me mira directamente, y actúa como un sirviente ante su señor y no como mi primo!</p><p>—Le dijiste indirectamente que te enteraste de la mujer que está tratando desesperadamente de ocultar, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría? —Preguntó Anko, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y suspirando después. Shisui siseó y maldijo antes de beber todo su sake de un trago, llenando su vaso con más, justo después. Estaba enojado y decepcionado con todo ese lío con Itachi y esa misteriosa mujer. ¡Solo quería que su primo se casara y siguiera con vida! ¿Era demasiado pedir? ¿No se le permitiría tener a Itachi a su lado solo porque el menor estaba siendo terco y no le estaba contando a Shisui sus razones? ¿Era su destino tan oscuro que perdería a la persona que más le importaba en la vida?—. Vas a lastimarte el cerebro, deja de pensar tanto, no cambiará nada.</p><p>—Tal vez si hablo con Itachi y le pregunto directamente sobre la mujer… —sugirió Shisui, pero Anko suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. No es realmente una buena idea, lo sé, pero no tengo nada más.</p><p>—¿Qué tal si le pides a tu padre que el emperador que ordene a Itachi casarse con la princesa Hanabi? —Preguntó la geisha y Shisui arqueó una ceja—. Sé que Itachi le dijo que no a tu madre cuando ella le sugirió que se casara con la princesa Hanabi, pero si es el propio emperador, Itachi no podrá negarse.</p><p>—El emperador no querría que su segunda hija se casara con su...</p><p>—¿Porque diablos no? —Estalló Anko, mirando a Shisui— ¡Itachi es una maldita trampa y lo sabes! ¡Es un Uchiha, la familia de rango más alto y está destinado a convertirse en el samurái más poderoso que el Imperio del Fuego haya visto! Hiashi-sama sería un idiota si no le diera la mano de su hija en matrimonio a Itachi!</p><p>—Itachi nunca me perdonaría si hiciera eso —murmuró el Uchiha, terminando la segunda botella de sake—. Ni siquiera me hablaría.</p><p>—¡Amenázalo, Shisui! Dile que si no te cuenta todo sobre la pelirroja, le dirás a tu padre la maravillosa idea que es casarlo con la princesa Hanabi —declaró Anko y Shisui cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en sus manos—. Sé que el chantaje no es la mejor manera, pero... Itachi no está siendo flexible.</p><p>—Esto no sería un problema si no fuera tan terco —siseó el samurái, tomando la tercera botella de sake—. Hablaré con él y le daré una opción: o me cuenta sobre la pelirroja, o encontraré una forma para que Hiashi-sama le ordene casarse con Hanabi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shisui estaba borracho cuando dejó a Anko y se dirigió al palacio. Era tarde en la noche, pasada la medianoche, así que nadie estaba en las calles para verlo en ese estado. Entró al palacio a través de un pasaje oculto donde no había guardias (después de todo, solo él e Itachi sabían de eso) y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta, mareado y con la visión borrosa, apoyó la cabeza en la puerta de madera y maldijo entre dientes.</p><p>No debería haber bebido tanto. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y sus sentidos hormigueaban por los efectos del alcohol. Su cabeza daba vueltas y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Itachi. Necesitaba hablar con él, obligar a su primo a contarle sobre la pelirroja y encontrar una manera de conseguir que Itachi se quedara en el palacio,  fuera de las líneas del frente.</p><p>—¡Mierda! —murmuró y abrió los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en su cama. Sabía que era tarde, pero necesitaba hablar con Itachi. Necesitaba contarle a su primo sobre su plan; necesitaba escuchar que Itachi le contara sobre la pelirroja para que Shisui pudiera encontrar una manera de salvar la vida de su primo. Se apartó de la puerta, la abrió y, respirando profundamente, salió de la habitación.</p><p>Sin embargo, no fue directamente a la habitación de Itachi. Estaba demasiado borracho para hablar con su primo de inmediato, por lo que deambuló por los pasillos y jardines de invierno del palacio antes de dirigirse al ala norte, donde se encontraba la habitación de Itachi.</p><p>Cuando se mudó por primera vez al palacio, Itachi consiguió una habitación en el mismo pasillo que el de Shisui. No obstante, unos años después, Itachi pidió que su habitación fuera trasladada al ala norte del palacio. Esa zona era principalmente un templo, por lo que era silencioso y tranquilo durante el día y completamente desierto durante la noche.</p><p>Nadie iba a la parte del templo después de la puesta del sol, así que la única persona en el ala norte por la noche era Itachi. Y al samurái más joven le encantaba la paz que podía conseguir en esa parte del palacio. Le dijo a Shisui que era el lugar perfecto para meditar y dormir sin tener que lidiar con gente caminando cerca de su habitación. Shisui recordó haberse reído de la declaración, pero estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Incluso comentó que él también debería trasladarse al ala norte, solo para recibir una mirada fulminante de su primo.</p><p>Entonces, después de todos esos años, cuando Shisui ingresó al ala norte (estaba casi sobrio nuevamente) esperaba que el silencio lo rodeara en cada rincón del lugar. De acuerdo con el cielo estrellado que se podía ver a través de la ventana de un pasillo, Shisui calculó la hora en torno a las tres de la mañana. Caminó alrededor del templo y entró en el oscuro pasillo de la habitación de Itachi, y se sorprendió al escuchar suaves gemidos y jadeos provenientes del interior de la habitación de su primito.</p><p>Shisui se quedó petrificado, boquiabierto con ojos sorprendidos, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó el brazo, pero los gemidos seguían viniendo del interior de la habitación.</p><p>Quería culpar a su estado de borrachera por eso, pero estaba seguro de que su borrachera no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Itachi estaba teniendo algún tipo de acto sexual dentro de su habitación. Shisui sintió que su corazón se le saldría en un latido y sus pulmones se comprimían tanto que pensó que iban a colapsar. ¡¿Cómo se atreve Itachi a llevar a esa mujer a sus aposentos y realizar actos sexuales e ilícitos con ella bajo el techo del palacio real?!</p><p>Itachi había ido demasiado lejos. A Shisui no le importaría cerrar los ojos ante el hecho de que Itachi tuviera sexo con una mujer al azar en una cascada, pero ¿hacerlo en el palacio donde vivía? ¿Donde vivía esta familia? No, eso Shisui no lo permitiría. Y pensar en lo malo que era tener relaciones sexuales con una extranjera hizo que Shisui abriera silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de su primo, sin tocar. Shisui quería sorprender a Itachi y atraparlo en el acto con la pelirroja para que no pudiera escapar. Así que abrió la puerta, lo que vio y escuchó hizo que su corazón dejara de latir.</p><p>Itachi estaba encima de su cama, de rodillas, completamente desnudo, su cabello largo y sedoso se extendía suelto sobre su espalda y caía sobre sus hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo de la otra persona, sujetando las manos de su compañera a la cabecera con una mano mientras con la otra aferraba los dedos en la cadera pálida. Se movía con dureza, el sudor goteaba de su cuerpo definido mientras sus labios besaban la espalda y el cuello de la otra persona.</p><p>Los gemidos eran fuertes y los jadeos eran más potentes con cada nuevo empuje. El sexo duro y fuerte claramente estaba siendo disfrutado por ambas partes y Shisui se sorprendió al ver cuán incoherente era el amante de Itachi.</p><p>Y entonces, Shisui reconoció la voz que gemía «Itachi-sama» como un pecado lascivo y sus ojos se abrieron aún más. La piel pálida y cremosa estaba cubierta de marcas rojas del sexo, los músculos fuertes se contraían bajo la luz de las velas con cada nuevo empuje, con la boca abierta, soltando un fuerte gemido cuando la mano de Itachi dejó la cadera pálida para agarrar el largo cabello color chocolate tirando de él hacia atrás.</p><p>Shisui sintió que sus rodillas cedían y tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta o se habría caído. Estaba esperando la cabeza pelirroja, esperaba una puta, esperaba una mujer casada. Lo que Shisui no esperaba era ver al tercero en la fila por el trono, el primo mayor de Hinata y su guardia especial, Hyuuga Neji, siendo follado duro y crudo por Itachi.</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡Joder! —La voz de Neji era ronca y fallida, demostrando cuánto tiempo probablemente habían estado en eso— ¡Más duro!</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo eres tan exigente? —La voz de Itachi sonaba baja y ronca, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Shisui. ¿Quién era esa criatura depredadora?—. Solías rogarme que me detuviera, ¿ahora lo quieres más fuerte? Te romperé en dos si empujo más fuerte, Neji.</p><p>—¡Ah!</p><p>La escena fue un completo pecado. Neji estaba de rodillas, con las piernas abiertas y siendo embestido por el miembro grueso de Itachi una y otra vez. Estaba gimiendo fuerte y descaradamente, con la boca abierta mientras Itachi tiraba de su cabello hacia atrás con rudeza y empujaba su cuerpo contra el de Itachi, coincidiendo con el ritmo del Uchiha y rogando por más.</p><p>Los jadeos incoherentes de Neji se volvieron fuertes gemidos y, en un momento, se estaba corriendo mientras gritaba el nombre de Itachi, su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. El Uchiha soltó sus manos tan pronto como terminó su orgasmo y lo giró en la cama, forzando la espalda de Neji contra el colchón con una pierna sobre su hombro mientras seguía follando el trasero del Hyuuga con rudeza. Neji todavía estaba atrapado en la agonía de su orgasmo y la sensación de Itachi dentro de él, gimiendo suavemente con los movimientos del Uchiha.</p><p>Itachi esbozó una sonrisa y redujo el ritmo, permitiendo que Neji comenzara a excitarse de nuevo. La mano pálida apartó el cabello de Itachi de su rostro y el Uchiha besó la palma de la mano de Neji antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para besarlo suavemente en la boca. Un beso suave y delicado que rápidamente se calentó de pasión. Neji gimió de nuevo cuando Itachi agarró su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con firmeza una vez más.</p><p>—¡Oh sí! —Neji jadeó, extendiendo su cuerpo hacia el Uchiha. Itachi sonrió y comenzó a empujar lento, pero más profundamente dentro del Hyuuga. En un momento, Neji volvió a ser incoherente.</p><p>Sintiendo todo su interior desmoronarse y todos sus órganos internos amenazando con fallar, Shisui se dio la vuelta y se fue. No podía ver más de eso, había visto suficiente. Se fue con la cabeza dando vueltas rápidamente y su estómago revolviéndose.</p><p>Salió del ala norte en estado de shock y, en algún lugar del camino de regreso a su habitación, cayó de rodillas y vomitó, la dura realidad lo golpeó como un trueno: Itachi estaba teniendo sexo con Neji. Itachi estaba teniendo sexo con otro hombre. Itachi estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con personas del mismo sexo.</p><p>Y las relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo, en el Imperio del Fuego, eran una ofensa capital</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de la autora:</p><p>(1) Es solo amor desmenuzado / Sangre de rosa en el pecho / Lágrima que derramé / ¡Sin volver!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rosa Sangue</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo 2 </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>"Cresce e contamina, Tolhe a luz à vida, Que afinal ensina, quebra, Dobra a dor e entrega amor sincero.” </em>(1)</p><p> </p><p>Shisui despertó el día siguiente sintiéndose como un bote de basura. Le dolía el estómago, le dolía la cabeza y sabía que su cuerpo entero se quejaría en el momento en que intentara levantarse.</p><p>Era un día lluvioso y desagradable, Shisui podía escuchar la fuerte lluvia golpeando las ventanas de sus aposentos, y daría todo por conseguirse una dosis de ese loco té de ebre que Anko hacía, el cual lo dejaría inconsciente por horas. Ser capaz de pensar era algo que Shisui no quería en ese momento. Pensar lo lastimaría incluso más que permanecer en un estado de congelamiento. No quería pensar porque no quería recordar la noche anterior.</p><p>Realmente deseaba que aquello fuera un mal sueño, un fruto de su estado de embriaguez, una ilusión oscura creada por algún enemigo para engañarlo. Shisui oró por que se tratara de una de esas cosas, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que lo que había visto era la más cruel de las verdades.</p><p>Maldiciendo, se sentó sobre su cama. Las náuseas y los mareos lo hicieron cubrirse la boca con sus manos y respirar profundamente para controlar su estómago. Había vomitado la noche anterior debido a su estado nervioso; no quería volver a hacerlo por la resaca. Consideró quedarse en cama el día entero, pero eso significaría tener a Itachi a su lado todo el tiempo. Y Shisui no estaba seguro de manejar estar cerca de Itachi sin golpear su rostro y gritarle, odiándolo por el espectáculo que había visto la noche anterior. No, estar alrededor de Itachi no era buena idea. Realmente necesitaba levantarse, tomar un baño y salir de sus aposentos antes de que Itachi llegara.</p><p>Shisui estaba en medio de su habitación, a punto de entrar al baño cuando recordó que se suponía que debía pasar el día entero con Hinata. La boda se acercaba día a día y todos estaban haciendo los preparativos, lo cual incluía forzarlos a pasar aún más tiempo juntos. Shisui golpeó una pared cercana y maldijo en voz alta. Pasar tiempo con Hinata sería aburrido, pero también le evitaría interactuar con Itachi. La peor parte de eso era que, si Itachi estaba ahí, desempeñando su papel como guardia personal de Shisui, Neji también estaría ahí. Y no. Ver a Itachi y a Neji juntos, hablando e intercambiando miradas era lo último que Shisui necesitaba en ese momento.</p><p>¿Quizá su padre lo necesitaba para pasar el día en algún tipo de servicio militar? Eso sería pedir demasiado. Yashiro era el primero en querer que Shisui y Hinata pasaran tiempo juntos, nunca le permitiría abandonar a la chica, ni siquiera si el Imperio entero estaba derrumbándose. No había manera de que pasara el día haciendo otra cosa más que estar con Hinata, y si ella estaba ahí, Neji lo haría, y también Itachi.</p><p>Maldiciendo por enésima vez en el día, Shisui se preparó para el peor día de todos.</p><p>Se sentía físicamente mejor cuando se encontró con Hinata en su jardín de invierno favorito, aproximadamente una hora después. Pudo huir de su habitación antes de que Itachi llegara y desayunar escondido en la cocina para que su primo no lo encontrara. Estaba evitando a Itachi apropósito. Necesitaba procesar apropiadamente toda la información que tenía antes de decidir qué hacer. No podía arriesgarse a hacer o decir algo incorrecto. La situación era tan delicada como las alas de una mariposa y Shisui quería asegurarse de que no sucediera lo peor.</p><p>Hinata estaba feliz y sonriente. Le dijo a Shisui algo sobre sus flores y él fingió prestar atención. Era difícil enfocarse en la dulce conversación de Hinata cuando Neji lo miraba desde un rincón del jardín. Estaba claro que no le agradaba al Hyuuga, pero a Shisui no podía importarle menos los sentimientos del castaño. Su sola presencia era más que suficiente para irritar al samurái mayor.</p><p>A Shisui le enojaba no poder mirar a Neji sin recordar lo que había visto la noche anterior. Observó el rostro del Hyuuga y recordó perfectamente cómo su boca estaba abierta, gimiendo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y se contraía bajo los movimientos de Itachi. No podía mirar el cabello de Neji sin tener clara la imagen de Itachi tirando de esos mechones oscuros, forzando al castaño a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, rogando por más.</p><p>Y Shisui lo odiaba.</p><p>Lo odiaba tanto que hizo su mejor intento por mantenerse de espaldas al Hyuuga, de manera que no tuviera que verlo. Pero el destino no le tendió buena mano e Itachi se unió a ellos unos momentos después.</p><p>Shisui se obligó a escuchar a Hinata, a ignorar a los dos samuráis y pretender que su conversación no tenía nada de especial. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir a Hinata a la siguiente flor, vio la mirada cariñosa que su primo le dio a Neji, la forma en la que la mano de Itachi tocó la espalda del otro samurái tan suavemente y, para el resto del mundo, inocentemente. Shisui odió cuando vio a Itachi inclinándose un poco en dirección al castaño para preguntarle algo, a lo que éste solo asintió y le dio al Uchiha una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Shisui odió ser capaz de ver todo eso sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Sus instintos le decían que les gritara, que los golpeara, que forzara a Itachi contra una pared y le ordenara al joven revelar su pecado. Pero había una voz muy baja en su cerebro que le decía: «todo tiene consecuencias», que le impidió cometer alguna estupidez.</p><p>El día se sintió como una tortura y, tan pronto como pudo, Shisui dejó a Hinata, despidió a Itachi y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Anko. Necesitaba decidir qué es lo que haría, cómo acercarse a Itachi sin que lo mataran. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, aceptar que estaba rompiendo las principales reglas samurái al encubrir a Itachi. No quería que nadie supiera sobre el crimen de Itachi y ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de que su primo muriera debido a una Ofensa Capital.</p><p>Estaba eligiendo a Itachi sobre el código samurái, incluso sobre su propio honor y orgullo.</p><p>Y la única pregunta que quedaba era: ¿Por qué?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El día siguiente, Shisui pudo evitar a Itachi al tener que atender varias cuestiones relacionadas con el ejército. Se forzó a permanecer todo el día en una habitación llena de samuráis viejos, discutiendo sobre la organización de defensa y planeando varias formas de darle fin a la guerra (o eso les gustaba decir a los ancianos sobre sus locas fantasías).</p><p>Para el final del día, Shisui estaba tan exhausto que solo quería un baño tibio y una taza de té caliente. Se negó a cenar por segunda noche consecutiva para pasar aproximadamente una hora dentro de la bañera, permitiéndole a su cuerpo relajarse mientras sus pensamientos volvían a correr.</p><p>Aún no había descubierto por qué estaba eligiendo a Itachi sobre el código samurái. Intentó convencerse de que era porque Itachi era de la familia, pero sabía que no pensaría dos veces en seguir el código si el hombre a quien vio teniendo relaciones con alguien del mismo sexo se tratara de cualquier otra persona, familia o no. Itachi era diferente porque era Itachi, no porque fuera un genio, o porque fuera de la familia, o porque era el guardia personal y el amigo más cercano de Shisui. La futura cabeza del Clan Uchiha sabía que nada de eso era el verdadero motivo, y no podía señalar exactamente qué hacía a Itachi tan malditamente especial que no podía permitirse denunciarlo.</p><p>¿Entonces por qué fue tras un samurái dos años más joven, quien no era otro que el tercero en la fila para el trono del Imperio del Fuego? Si algo le pasaba a Hinata y a Hanabi, Neji sería emperador. ¿Entonces por qué arriesgaban tanto al tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos? ¿Por qué dos samuráis de alta cuna arriesgaban sus cuellos por unos momentos de placer?</p><p>A Shisui le dolía la cabeza. No pudo obtener respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas y las dudas e incertidumbre se fortalecieron a cada minuto. Él solo quería comprender a Itachi en toda su locura y hacer algo para evitar que el joven arruinara su vida.</p><p>Salió de la bañera, se vistió con un yukata cálido y tomó su taza de té, caminando hacia su ventana, mirando la lluvia caer lentamente. Era una noche oscura, los días se volvían cortos y la luz era fácilmente reemplazada por la oscuridad. Shisui miró distraídamente un punto infinito en el horizonte, dejando que su mente se preocupara por preguntas sin respuesta. Sin embargo, notó un pequeño movimiento en los campos de entrenamiento y sus ojos volaron hacia aquel lugar.</p><p>Pese a la oscuridad, Shisui no se sorprendió al ver a Itachi bajo la lluvia, entrenando. Ni siquiera el mal tiempo detendría al joven samurái para terminar su rutina diaria. Pero entonces, Shisui notó algo más. De pie en las penumbras, apoyado contra el marco de una puerta, Neji observaba el entrenamiento del samurái. Hace dos días, él se estaría preocupando por nada; pero, en ese momento, Shisui sintió una presión en el pecho y un regusto ácido en su boca.</p><p>Los ojos de Itachi se encontraron con los de Neji un segundo antes de que el Uchiha asintiera levemente. Neji se marchó inmediatamente después y una agonía ardiente quedó dentro del estómago de Shisui. «<em>Son amantes</em>»<em>. </em>Era tan obvio que lo hizo pensar: ¿Cómo demonios lo pasó por alto durante tanto tiempo? Claro, ellos eran discretos, sus vidas dependían de ello, ¡pero era tan obvio! Las charlas, las sonrisas quisquillosas, las sonrisas suaves, la forma en la que se miraban el uno al otro, el compañerismo silencioso entre ambos eran fuertes señales de que algo había entre eso dos. Itachi era una persona reservada al igual que Neji. Así que tanta intimidad entre ellos debió ser una señal de alarma. Shisui debería haber notado que no era una amistad ordinaria.</p><p>Itachi dejó los campos de entrenamiento y Shisui mordió su labio inferior, apretando los puños. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar y, por alguna razón que no pudo entender, su cuerpo lo forzó a salir de su habitación para seguir a Itachi hacia los aposentos del menor.</p><p>Itachi era un samurái extraordinario; sus sentidos eran más precisos que los de los guerreros comunes. Por ello Shisui lo siguió sutilmente, asegurándose de no hacer ni un solo ruido. Itachi entró en sus aposentos y Shisui esperó un minuto antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación para quedarse ahí, escuchando con atención.</p><p>—… dejar de encontrarnos así. Nos estamos volviendo descuidados — dijo Itachi y Shisui escuchó una risita en respuesta.</p><p>—No nos estamos volviendo descuidados, tú eres el que se preocupa demasiado — dijo la voz de Neji con calma. Shisui sintió que la furia comenzaba a hervir en sus venas —. Nadie viene aquí, por eso tienes esta habitación. Y somos demasiado sutiles para que alguien se dé cuenta de nosotros.</p><p>—Estás siendo demasiado descuidado.</p><p>—No, querido. Tú eres el descuidado. ¡Tu padre está preocupado porque no quieres casarte! — declaró Neji. Itachi chasqueó la lengua —. ¡Solo consigue a una maldita mujer y ya! ¡Encuentra a alguna tonta que no se dé cuenta de que te follas a hombres en tu tiempo libre, y quédate en el palacio como Capitán del Ejército!</p><p>—No veo que tú te cases— resopló el cuervo.</p><p>—Puedo casarme con Hanabi si hay una amenaza de batalla. ¿Tienes una mujer con la que puedas casarte en menos de veinticuatro horas si ocurriera una batalla de repente?</p><p>—¿Quién dijo que estoy interesado en hacer eso?</p><p>—¿Por qué no lo estás? — hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Neji habló de nuevo —. Oh… ¿es por la pelirroja?</p><p>—No tiene nada que ver con la pelirroja.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí! No pueden estar juntos si tú eres Capitán del Ejército. ¡Maldita sea! No pueden estar juntos si tú eres un samurái sirviendo al Emperador.</p><p>—Suficiente, Neji. — la voz de Itachi era fría y aguda —. Te dije que Kurama no tiene nada que ver con mis decisiones, para de jugar a adivinar.</p><p>—¡Bien! — fue la última cosa que Shisui escuchó antes de que un suave gemido llenara la habitación.</p><p>Con su corazón latiendo rápido y sus nervios temblando con furia, Shisui abandonó el ala norte del palacio y caminó hacia la torre de vigilancia, donde los samuráis guardaban las aves que usaban para la correspondencia. Neji sabía acerca de la pelirroja y ahora estaba claro que ella era alguien a quien las leyes del Imperio no aceptarían. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué Neji lo sabía? ¿Qué estaba planeando Itachi, exactamente?</p><p>Con su cabeza en ebullición, Shisui llegó a la torre de vigilancia y tomó un pedazo de papel. Extendió los brazos; en un segundo, un hermoso y fuerte cuervo aterrizó ahí. Escribió una sola palabra en el papel, la ató a la pata del cuervo, dejando que el ave volara hacia la noche. Sabía que el cuervo encontraría a Anko en pocos minutos y que ella sabría exactamente qué hacer con esa información.</p><p>Maldiciendo, abandonó la torre. Cientos de preguntas sin respuesta seguían girando como un torbellino dentro de su mente. La furia y la agonía poseían su cuerpo, todas sus extremidades temblaban por la presión de sus sentimientos. No estaba seguro si se odiaba a sí mismo porque no conocía a su primo o si odiaba al joven samurái porque él le ocultaba todo. Shisui estaba enojado y frustrado; sabía que dormiría mucho esa noche. Su único pensamiento positivo era que Anko podría encontrar algo con la información que le envió.</p><p>—Kurama…— murmuró Shisui, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.</p><p>Iba a resolver ese estúpido acertijo. Oh, sí que lo haría.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pasó una semana antes de que Shisui recuperara el cuervo con un mensaje de Anko que sólo decía: «<em>Ven a verme esta noche. ¡Es urgente!</em>»<em>. </em>Estuvo ansioso todo el día y un mal presentimiento lo hacía temblar constantemente. No creía estar listo para lo que Anko le iba a decir. Pasó la semana entera oscilando entre furioso y frustrado. Su padre lo había notado y le dijo que se controlara, pero no era fácil. Siguió evitando a Itachi tanto como pudo y tuvo que abandonar antes la hora del té con Hinata, o habría golpeado a Neji</p><p>Saber lo que sabía sobre Neji e Itachi solo lo irritaba más. Especialmente cuando el samurái Hyuuga bromeaba claramente con Itachi en medio de la cena, frente a todos. Shisui llegó a odiar tanto a Neji esa semana que estaba seguro de que no podría quedarse a solas con él sin intentar asesinarlo. No es que la situación con Itachi fuera mejor, pero al menos Shisui estaba seguro de que no era lo suficientemente poderoso para lastimar a su pequeño primo, en caso de perder el control.</p><p>Además de eso, Shisui estaba teniendo sueños. Sueños extraños de los que no recordaba nada más que formas y movimientos aleatorios, pero que eran suficientes para que despertara sonrojado y temblando de adrenalina, jadeando rápido y sudando, atormentándolo por el resto del día. Diario era así: se iba a la cama, rodando sobre las sábanas por horas antes de quedarse dormido, solo para despertar de uno de esos estúpidos sueños un par de horas después. Lo odiaba demasiado. ¡Odiaba tanto todo eso!</p><p>Y el mal presentimiento solo empeoraba todo.</p><p>Shisui llegó a la casa de té de Anko un par de horas antes de la puesta de sol. Caminó hacia los aposentos de la geisha mayor y entró después de tocar una vez. Anko estaba sentada sobre el suelo, había dos botellas de sake en la mesa para té frente a ella, una de ellas ya vacía. Anko estaba visiblemente exhausta, su expresión preocupada y luciendo mucho más vieja de lo que era en realidad.</p><p>Shisui se arrodilló junto a ella, temiendo que su amiga pudiese estar enferma. Anko se volvió para mirarlo y suspiró, sosteniendo su mano.</p><p>—Prométeme que no harás que lo maten—pidió ella y el corazón de Shisui dio un vuelco ante el tono triste y casi desesperado que usó su amiga—. ¡Prométeme que recordarás cuánto te preocupas por él antes de hacer cualquier cosa!</p><p>—¿Qué sucedió, Anko? —preguntó el Uchiha, su estómago contrayéndose con cada palabra que la geisha decía.</p><p>—¡Solo prométemelo, Shisui! —declaró, apretando con fuerza su mano alrededor de la de él. Shisui vio el miedo en los ojos de Anko.</p><p>Anko era una guerrera, peleó por sus derechos toda su vida, por su casa de té, por un estatus decente. No tenía familia y Shisui sabía que él e Itachi eran lo más parecido que ella tenía a hermanos. Los amaba como su fueran su sangre y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos. Entonces, escuchar sus súplicas lastimó a Shisui más de lo que pensó. Y asintiendo, le prometió:</p><p>—Haré todo lo que me pidas, pero por favor…—le susurró, los irises oscuros encontrándose con los de color avellana—. Necesito saber todo para encontrar una manera de resolverlo.</p><p>—Esto no se puede resolver, Shisui —Ella susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esto es demasiado profundo para resolverse.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan profundo para resolverse? — preguntó él, con el miedo y la preocupación en su voz. Vio cómo su amiga dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de girarse completamente hacia él y tomar sus manos—. ¿Anko?</p><p>—Conoces el nombre Namikaze, ¿verdad? — inquirió y los ojos de Shisui se abrieron. Por supuesto que conocía el nombre Namikaze. Su cabeza era el líder actual de los peores y más poderosos enemigos de los samuráis; era por ellos que el Imperio del Fuego estaba en guerra—. No pude encontrar mucho sobre la pelirroja, pero obtuve su nombre completo.</p><p>—No…—la voz de Shisui murió en su garganta.</p><p>—Namikaze Kurama. Ese es el nombre de la pelirroja con la que Itachi ha estado teniendo sexo —declaró Anko—. Itachi no quería que nadie lo supiera. Por eso es que esconde todo lo mejor que puede, ¡esa es la razón por la que no quiere o no puede casarse con esa mujer, Shisui!</p><p>—No…—jadeó el Uchiha, tratando de soltar las manos de Anko. Sus pulmones estaban por colapsar, sus entrañas se desmoronaban y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar—. ¡No!</p><p>—¡La pelirroja es un ninja!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shisui sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor. La rabia y la furia hervían dentro de él. Odió a Itachi con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que salió de la casa de té de Anko. Shisui no sabía si Itachi rompía todas esas reglas y cometía esos crímenes porque estaba traicionando a los samuráis, porque estaba bajo el control del ninja, o quizás porque era simplemente un estúpido que ansiaba tanto la muerte.</p><p>El futuro emperador usó todo su autocontrol para mantenerse alejado de Itachi y no decir ni una palabra sobre lo que descubrió de Itachi y Neji. Se preocupaba tanto por el Uchiha más joven como para verlo muerto a causa del sexo. Shisui quería calmarse antes de ir con su primo para tener una charla tranquila y sincera. ¿Pero un <em>ninja</em>? No. No, no. ¡Maldición, no! Un ninja era demasiado para que Shisui lidiara con eso.</p><p>Un ninja… ¡un jodido ninja! ¿Cómo y por qué, de todas las personas en el mundo, Itachi estaba teniendo sexo con un ninja? ¿Por qué el genio de los samuráis traicionaba al clan entero y rompía todas las reglas? ¿Tan grande y fuerte era el deseo de Itachi de morir que se vio involucrado no en una, sino en dos Ofensas Capitales? ¿Por qué no podía ser un samurái educado y dedicado como todos los demás? ¿Qué estaba mal exactamente con ese chico?</p><p>La noche aún era joven cuando el futuro emperador llegó al palacio. Estaba tan furioso que nadie se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos ni mucho menos preguntarle qué le pasaba. Casi corrió hacia el ala norte del palacio y, sin ninguna advertencia, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Itachi. El samurái más joven lo miró con ojos interrogantes mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Itachi estaba desnudo y mojado, claramente salido del baño, y su desnudez no parecía incomodarlo.</p><p>Shisui entró, cerrando la puerta de golpe. En tres pasos tuvo el cuello pálido de Itachi entre sus manos y, por primera vez en su vida, Itachi tuvo la verdadera necesidad de defenderse de Shisui.</p><p>En más de una década estando juntos, hubo varias ocasiones en las que Shisui atacó a Itachi. Algunas a modo de juego, otras con furia o molestia. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez, Itachi encontró una intensión asesina en los ojos de Shisui.  El mayor nunca quiso lastimarlo, ni siquiera durante el más intenso de los entrenamientos o combates. Pero ese día ardía de locura. Una locura perdida, odiosa y exasperante que llamó a sus instintos más profundos a intentar matar a su pequeño primo con sus propias manos.  </p><p>Itachi lo observó como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Shisui jadeaba con fuerza y maldecía, haciendo que su primo dudara de su cordura mental. Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Itachi y una expresión de disgusto rasgó su rostro. Para Itachi, ser cortado en dos por una espada en llamas no dolería tanto.</p><p>—No podrías estarte cogiendo solo a varones, ¿o sí? —La voz de Shisui sonaba ronca y seca, demasiado áspera para su habitual alegría. Su cuerpo temblaba con furia, sus palmas estaban apretadas, la uñas clavándose sobre la piel callosa. Estaba tan enojado, tan increíblemente enojado. Sin embargo, no era capaz de tomar la katana de su saya y castigar a Itachi por sus crímenes—. Como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, ¡¿en serio tenías que estar follándote a un maldito ninja?! ¡¿Tan desesperado estás por morir?!</p><p>Shisui observó cómo los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron por un segundo, antes de que la máscara fría y sin emociones volviera a su lugar. Y lo odió. Shisui lo odió tanto. ¿Cómo pudo Itachi escuchar que había sido descubierto, que podría estar muerto en pocos días si Shisui decidía hablar, y, aun así, aparentemente estar tan sereno, como si estuviera en una reunión aburrida y ordinaria del consejo?</p><p> ¿Por qué no estaba reaccionando? ¿Por qué permanecía quieto, mirando a Shisui sin decir una maldita palabra? ¿Por qué él-</p><p>—Así que finalmente descubriste lo de Kurama—dijo Itachi con voz tranquila y baja. Shisui lo fulminó, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>—¿Finalmente? —escupió el mayor, dando un paso hacia delante—. ¿A qué te refieres con “finalmente”, Itachi? ¡Deberías estar de rodillas, suplicándome que no le cuente a mi padre sobre esto!</p><p>—Si fueras a decirle a tu padre sobre Kurama y yo, ya lo habrías hecho en lugar de venir aquí y tratar de matarme con las manos desnudas— El Uchiha más joven acercó el brazo a su cama y tomó un viejo par de hakama oscuro, comenzando a vestirlo—. Y sí, finalmente. Porque, siendo honesto, pensé que lo descubrirías hace meses.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto? — Shisui estaba sorprendido. Esperaba que Itachi discutiera o se defendiera, que tuviera miedo o se asustara. No esperaba que estuviera calmado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas teniendo sexo con esa criatura?</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo han dejado de atacarnos los ninjas?</p><p>El corazón de Shisui dio un vuelco. ¿De verdad Itachi estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando? Él no podría estar vendiendo su cuerpo a cambio de la paz, ¿verdad? Los ojos de Shisui se encontraron con los de Itachi, sintió como si sus entrañas estuvieran desmoronándose. Una gota de sudor frío rodó por su cuello y, tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza para evitar el temblor en sus manos. Todo eso se sentía como un sueño desagradable del que no podía despertar.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —interrogó el mayor, su corazón golpeando su caja torácica una y otra vez, un torbellino de pensamientos descabellados destrozando su mente—. ¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!?</p><p>La desesperación era notoria en la voz de Shisui. Estaba perdido entre el desdén y el asombro, incapaz de evitar que sus emociones estallaran en crudas dudas y casi entraran en pánico. Miró a Itachi atarse su hakama, asegurando el tejido en sus estrechas caderas, antes de pasar la mano por el largo cabello oscuro, y suspirar. ¿Por qué lucía tan malditamente controlado mientras Shisui estaba perdiendo los estribos?</p><p>—Porque estaba cansado de batallas sin sentido. De perder amigos en una guerra que no podemos ganar—murmuró Itachi, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Encaró a Shisui y el Uchiha mayor sintió todo el dolor y la tristeza que Itachi cargaba por ser un samurái que se vio obligado a crecer demasiado rápido—. Durante años hubo batallas, muertes masivas y desesperación. Y solo bastó que un ninja y un samurái acordaran la paz para detenerlo.</p><p>La guerra entre ninjas y samuráis comenzó hace cientos de años. Nadie sabe realmente por qué o cómo. Los ninjas lucharon con los samuráis y los samuráis con los ninjas. Eran clanes enemigos peleando por una tierra que fue marcada hace décadas, luchando por ideales perfectos, por costumbres y una sociedad dividida que ya no podía unirse.</p><p>—No puedes creer realmente que los ninjas dejaron de atacarnos por ese tal Kurama —Siseó Shisui, negando lo que su primo le estaba diciendo—. Ningún ninja es tan bueno o tiene la suficiente influencia para hacerlo. ¡Son un montón de salvajes!</p><p>—¡Nosotros somos los salvajes, Shisui! —dijo Itachi, golpeándose el pecho desnudo con la palma, su máscara fría rompiéndose en pedazos. La ira destellaba tras sus irises oscuros—. Pensamos muy bien de nosotros mismos porque tenemos un palacio y un Emperador, ¡pero no somos más que animales salvajes comparados con ellos!</p><p>—¿Por qué carajo estás diciendo eso? —Shisui gruñó, dando un paso al frente y empujando el hombro de Itachi como advertencia—. ¿Cómo es que son mejores que nosotros?</p><p>—¿Quieres un ejemplo simple? —Itachi cuestionó, sus ojos fijos en los de Shisui, sus rostros tan cerca uno del otro—. Los ninjas no encarcelan a alguien solo porque esa persona intercambió una palabra con alguien de otro clan. Los ninjas no castigan o avergüenzan a alguien solo porque ese alguien no quiere un matrimonio arreglado con un completo extraño —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar, con un tono pesado en su voz—. Los ninjas no matan a alguien solo porque ese alguien se enamoró de una persona del mismo sexo.</p><p>—T-tú… —Los ojos de Shisui se agrandaron y retrocedió un paso, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma—. ¿Es por eso que estás haciendo todo esto? Porque te enamoraste de Neji y-</p><p>—¿Quién diablos se enamoró de Neji? ¿¡Cuándo dije eso!? — Itachi siseó, empezando a perder su siempre presente compostura. Shisui sintió que le perforaban el cerebro una y otra vez—. Tengo un acuerdo con un ninja porque eso es lo mejor para los samuráis, ¡nunca dije nada sobre sexo o amor!</p><p>—Pero tú-</p><p>—Tengo sexo con Neji porque es bueno, caliente y alucinante ¡Y tengo sexo con Kurama porque es mucho mejor! —declaró el joven, haciendo que su primo lo mirara con puro horror. ¿Quién era esa criatura? —. Las personas con las que tengo sexo no tienen nada que ver con el porqué tengo un trato con un ninja. ¡El trato existe porque estoy enfermo, cansado de ver a tu padre enviando niños y ancianos a batallas que no podemos ganar! El sexo existe porque lo adoro y ninguna maldita amante o prostituta puede hacerme sentir tan bien como Neji o Kurama.</p><p>—¡Quiero que lo detengas! —Shisui ordenó con un grito, enderezando su postura y mirando a Itachi. Mandó todas sus dudas e inseguridades a lo profundo de su alma y decidió ponerse de pie. No podía permitirle a Itachi hacer eso; no podía permitir que se convirtiera en una zorra desagradable, pervertida y de clase baja. Itachi era su primo pequeño, un samurái educado y de alta cuna. No un plebeyo despiadado que no seguía las reglas y se deleitaba con cualquier cuerpo cálido que pudiera encontrar. Itachi era un hombre honrado, no un traidor que mantenía un trato con un ninja—. Deja de verte con el ninja, deja de tener sexo con Neji, para de rebelarte contra el código y por favor… ¡<em>por favor, </em>vuelve a la normalidad!</p><p>—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que defines como normal, Shisui? —preguntó Itachi, su voz cayendo a un nivel bajo y cansado. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que Shisui lo apoyara y estuviera feliz con sus acciones? Qué idiota. —. ¿Dejar que tu padre asesine indirectamente a cientos de personas por año en ridículas batallas que los ninjas no quieren pelear? ¿Pretender ser puro, correcto, y casarme con una mujer por la que ni siquiera me siento atraído solo porque un samurái debería casarse y producir un heredero? ¡¿Eso es <em>normal</em>?!</p><p>—¡Así es como nos criaron, Itachi! ¡A todos nosotros! ¡Eso es lo que dice el código! — declaró Shisui, agarrándose el cabello con frustración. —. No quiero que mueras por eso. ¡No <em>puedo </em>permitirte morir, simplemente no puedo! ¡Así que, detén esto! ¡Perdona tu propia vida, por el amor de dios!</p><p>—Prefiero morir antes que convertirme en títere del consejo—escupió Itachi, furioso—. Prefiero dejar que me maten antes que arrodillarme y vivir oprimido el resto de mi vida. ¡Soy un samurái, Shisui, y estoy orgulloso de serlo! Pero no dejaré morir a inocentes su puedo hacer un trato con un ninja. Y no haré miserable la vida de una mujer solo porque el código me obligó a casarme con ella cuando mi cuerpo y alma enteros duelen por alguien más.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres para detener esta locura? — Inquirió Shisui en voz baja, e Itachi entrecerró los ojos. Shisui se sentía tan desesperado, tan confundido y perdido que comprar la locura de Itachi era la única cosa que tenía sentido en su mente. Eso o enviar a Itachi al exilio. Y el exilio no era una opción—. ¡Dime lo que quieres para dejar de cometer una Ofensa Capital tras otra!</p><p>—¿En serio estás preguntándome eso? — Itachi gruñó, la ira hirviendo en sus venas. ¿Realmente Shisui estaba tratando de comprarlo?</p><p>—¡Lo estoy! No puedo pensar en otra forma para hacer que dejes de intentar que te maten, así que, ¡sí! ¡Estoy haciendo esto! — gritó el Uchiha mayor, golpeando la pared a su lado—. ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres! ¡Te lo daré! ¿Quieres ser el próximo líder del clan? ¿O el General del Ejército? ¡Yo lo haré realidad! Puedo darte todo lo que quieras y-</p><p>La voz de Shisui falló cuando su cuerpo fue golpeado con dureza contra la pared, dejando que un doloroso quejido escapara de su garganta. Las manos de Itachi se ceñían alrededor del cuello de su yukata, la furia y la rabia se extendían por el rostro del más joven como una plaga. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por la ira, sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo que Shisui jamás había visto y, por un momento, por un pequeño y breve momento, se dio cuenta de la enorme brecha entre poderes y lo indefenso que estaba contra su pequeño primo.</p><p>Su cuerpo temblaba con la proximidad, sentía que todo su sistema se desbordaba de desesperación y frustración, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo a Itachi con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada. Así que intentó cualquier cosa, intentó razonar con él, trató de forzarlo, de comprarlo. Y todo falló. Él falló<em>. Estaba</em> perdiendo a Itachi.</p><p>—¡Para de hacerme esto! — Itachi casi suplicó enojado, retrocediendo y dándose la vuelta—. No puedo permitir que me hagas esto, Shisui. Así que detente.</p><p>—No puedo. No lo haré. — murmuró Shisui, su espalda aún contra la fría pared, el estómago contrayéndose en agonía. Si él fuera otra persona, probablemente estaría llorando—. Honestamente, me importa un carajo si estás follándote a cada criatura andante sobre la tierra, o si eres un amor con todos los ninjas del país. No me importa mientras permanezcas aquí, a mi lado, como el amigo leal que siempre fuiste para mí— respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos—. Pero no será así con todos los demás, y si alguien se entera, entonces estás muerto. ¡Y soy lo suficientemente egoísta para no querer que mueras! ¡Así que tengo que hacerte esto! ¡Tengo que encontrar una manera de hacer que pares, incluso si debo usar las formas más despreciables y repugnantes para conseguirlo!</p><p>—Shisui…</p><p>—¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que mueras! — exclamó el futuro Emperador, abriendo los ojos para enfocarse en la figura de Itachi—. Así que dime lo que quieres… por favor.</p><p>—Dijiste que me darías cualquier cosa que te pidiera—la voz del Uchiha más joven era ronca, llena de dolor cuando miró directamente a los ojos de su primo. Era mucho para él. Era demasiado para poder manejarlo. Demasiado para mantenerlo en secreto. Fue demasiado—. ¡Entonces te quiero a ti!</p><p>Los ojos de Shisui se agrandaron y su estómago se apretó de repente. ¿Qué era-</p><p>—Te quiero a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, te quiero todas las noches en mi cama, quiero despertarte cada día y volver a casa contigo cada atardecer. Quiero poder amarte sin que eso ponga tu cabeza en riesgo, quiero ser capaz de casarme contigo, ¡de tener una familia contigo! — Itachi declaró, como si estuviera recitando todas las emociones encerradas en su alma, entregando su corazón a un festín de cuervos—. ¡Dame eso, Shisui! ¡Eso es lo que quiero para dejar de ver a Kurama o tener sexo con Neji! ¡Para no ser un suicida! ¡¿Puedes darme eso?!</p><p>Shisui sintió un trueno atravesar su corazón. Estaba completamente atónito, petrificado por una confesión que ciertamente no esperaba obtener. Tenía la boca abierta, los brazos entumecidos, sus piernas temblorosas y su estómago sosteniendo una batalla interna contra sí mismo. Parpadeó y sacudió levemente la cabeza, sin estar seguro si debía tomar eso como una alucinación o si debería darse la vuelta y vomitar debido al enorme nerviosismo que estaba tomando control de él.</p><p>—¿Por qué estoy esperando una respuesta? —murmuró Itachi, mordiéndose la lengua e inhalando profundamente por la nariz, sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes nunca abandonaron el blanco de Shisui—. No puedes darme lo que quiero.</p><p>Itachi salió furioso de la habitación, con un ligero haori colgando de su mano. Shisui se quedó dentro, paralizado en su lugar, mirando al punto donde los ojos de Itachi estuvieron un segundo antes. Su mente estaba congelada, negándose a procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, sin permitir que su cuerpo sintiera el impacto de la declaración de Itachi. Trató de respirar profundo, pero sus pulmones no funcionaban decentemente. No podía tragar el doloroso nudo en su garganta, no podía moverse de su lugar. Su cuerpo estaba en estado de recuperación, preparándose para el doloroso colapso que su mente estaba a punto de sufrir.</p><p>—Itachi está enamorado de mí…— murmuró. Y todo el infierno se quebró.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Shisui caminó hacia su habitación con una tormenta de pensamientos y emociones hirviendo en su mente y en su corazón. Guardó todo dentro hasta que entró en sus aposentos y cerró las puertas dobles. Después de eso, todo explotó y destruyó la habitación entera. Cuando salió, más de una hora después, solo había restos detrás de él. Se disculpó con los sirvientes que estaban fuera de su habitación y se alejó. Un par de samuráis importantes intentaron hablar con él, pero Shisui pasó junto a ellos en silencio y abandonó el palacio. Necesitaba un lugar para descansar sin ser cuestionado, necesitaba paz para poder pensar, y necesitaba un hombro amigo para ahogar su dolor.</p><p>Anko lo abrazó fuertemente cuando Shisui entró a la habitación privada en la casa de té. La expresión rota en su cara asustó tanto a la geisha que tuvo miedo de que Shisui ya no fuera él mismo. Él estaba aplastado por dentro, su alma quebrada en un millón de pedazos, sus emociones chocando entre sí sin una pizca de misericordia. Anko no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo se quedó ahí, abrazándolo, sosteniéndolo, tratando desesperadamente de curar sus heridas abiertas. Y Shisui se quedó en sus brazos, sus manos aferradas en el kimono, su rostro enterrado en el hombro de ella, la sal líquida mojando la piel sedosa de la mujer.</p><p>Shisui se fue al amanecer, sin decir una palabra. Sus heridas aun sangraban.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Diciembre llegó rápido y frío. Pintó todo de blanco y congeló los ríos del Imperio del Fuego. Shisui era casi un fantasma de su yo habitual: El samurái ruidoso ahora estaba quiero, su personalidad excéntrica de pronto estaba controlada y distante. Ya no sonreía, ya no contaba chistes, ya no era Uchiha Shisui. Los únicos momentos en los que alguien podía ver alguna emoción en el rostro de Shisui era cuando Itachi estaba cerca. La tristeza y el dolor era tan claros como el agua en los ojos del samurái mayor.</p><p>Se hablaron cordialmente, Itachi siguió su rutina como siempre y discutieron los asuntos del Imperio cada que fue necesario. Pero Itachi se sentía como un extraño para Shisui, como una persona con la que nunca tuvo una conversación profunda, algún sirviente al azar al que su padre le ordenó estar con él en lugar del niño que había conocido y en quien confió durante toda su vida.</p><p>Y cada que Shisui intentaba decir algo más, cualquier cosa, Itachi ya no estaba más ahí. Nunca se quedaba más de lo necesario, nunca hablaba más de lo requerido.</p><p>Una semana antes de la boda de Shisui, el palacio entero se volvió un caos: Gente corriendo de arriba abajo durante todo el día, asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto para el gran día. Shisui se vio obligado a dejar el trabajo por una semana, para que pudiera concentrarse únicamente en los detalles de la boda que no podía importarle menos. Entonces, estando en “vacaciones forzadas”, Shisui pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera del palacio, caminando en la nieve, pretendiendo observar las aves invernales, ignorando el mundo. Sabía que Itachi siempre estaría cerca, escondido entre las sombras. Y oró en silencio por que Itachi apareciera, aunque fuese solo por un minuto, para que pudieran hablar.</p><p>Pero Itachi nunca lo hizo.</p><p>Una noche particularmente fría, tres días antes de la boda, Shisui no podía dormir, así que salió del palacio para dar un paseo. No podía sentir la presencia de Itachi a su alrededor, pero dudaba que su primo lo siguiera a mitad de la noche.</p><p>Shisui caminó en la nieve durante largos minutos, el silencio y la oscuridad lo rodeaban, permitiendo que se adentrara en caminos profundos. Solo se dio cuenta que la nieve había desaparecido cuando una gran hoguera le calentó la cara y las manos. Se detuvo, mirando el fuego rojo y verde. Definitivamente no se trataba de un fuego normal y Shisui finalmente entendió que ya no estaba en el bosque cerca del palacio.</p><p>—Para el futuro General del Ejército Samurái, eres bastante distraído— una voz baja y ronca sonó en el aire y Shisui inmediatamente tomó su katana, preparándose para un posible ataque—. Puedes relajarte, samurái. Si estuviera aquí para hacerte daño, ya estarías muerto y frío.</p><p>—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —siseó Shisui, entrecerrando los ojos ante la sombra que emergió del suelo, detrás de la hoguera—. ¿Quién eres tú?</p><p>—Nunca nos presentaron formalmente, pero sé que Itachi te habló de mí— La sombra caminó en dirección a Shisui, deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca para que Shisui también pudiera ver el cuerpo completo, pero suficientemente lejos para un ataque—. Soy Namikaze Kurama, 27 Líder del Clan Ninja.</p><p>Los ojos de Shisui se abrieron con sorpresa. Primero porque Itachi jamás mencionó que Kurama era la nueva cabeza del Clan Ninja, y segundo porque… Shisui estaba seguro de que Kurama era mujer; él vio a una mujer en el río, estaba absolutamente seguro de ello. ¿Por qué un hombre, un hombre completamente desarrollado, estaba parado frente a él?</p><p>El cabello rojo sangre de Kurama estaba recogido en una coleta suelta y su ropa era el habitual traje ninja completamente negro, a excepción de un haori blanco sin mangas. El hombre tenía la mandíbula definida y ojos penetrantes, así como hombros anchos y un cuerpo claramente en forma. Aparte del cabello, definitivamente no había rastro de la hermosa mujer que Shisui había visto en la cascada, semanas antes.</p><p>—¡Se suponía que eras una mujer! —declaró Shisui, cauteloso con la persona frente a él y claramente incómodo por toda la situación—. ¡La Kurama que vi en la cascada era definitivamente una mujer! ¡¿Qué clase de truco es este?!</p><p>—¿Es mi género realmente tan importante? —cuestionó Kurama, cruzando los brazos—. Cuando me viste con Itachi en la cascada, sabía que estabas ahí. Puedo cambiar de sexo a voluntad, así que aparecía como mujer cada que tú o la geisha estaban mirando. No quería meter en problemas a Itachi.</p><p>—¡Estuvo en problemas desde el momento en que te conoció! —gritó el samurái, furioso. Esa era la persona que convirtió a Itachi en alguien a quien Shisui ya no conocía. Y Shisui la odió con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Deshonraste a mi primo!</p><p>—Itachi me conoció cuando tenía cinco años. Así que me conoció primero y nunca te quejaste de que fue deshonrado hasta que te enteraste de mí— dijo el pelirrojo y Shisui sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Aquella criatura conocía a Itachi por más tiempo. ¿Y él lo hacía? —. Nunca intenté cambiar a Itachi o usarlo para los intereses de mi clan. Siempre fuimos amigos, siempre supimos lo que podíamos, o no, decirle al otro. Más que eso, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en el otro.</p><p>—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —inquirió Shisui, su cabeza dolorida por el calor del fuego y la intensidad de la información que recibía.</p><p>¿Por qué estaba ese hombre ahí? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso? ¿Por qué lo estaba enfrentando, en su tierra, solo para hablar sobre Itachi?</p><p>—Porque lo estás lastimando por algo ridículo— dijo Kurama, sus ojos claros reflejaban las llamas ardientes—. Está enamorado de ti, samurái. Tan enamorado de ti que prefiere estar en la constante tortura de verte todos los días con tu prometida, o estar a tu alrededor y de tu inconsciente felicidad, que dejar el palacio samurái. Yo le ofrecí varias maneras de salir de esa tortura: venir a mi aldea, mudarse a una ciudad de plebeyos y cambiar su nombre, ir a una montaña a entrenar con un maestro poderoso. Incontables posibilidades le ofrecí y nunca las aceptó por permanecer a tu lado. ¡Así es lo mucho que te ama!</p><p>—Yo… no sabía que él estaba…</p><p>—Por supuesto que no lo sabías, ¿qué posibilidad tenías? Itachi esconde sus emociones incluso de sí mismo, ¿cómo habrías sido capaz de darte cuenta de sus sentimientos? —preguntó el ninja, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Se torturó a sí mismo durante años antes de decírtelo. Y ahora… ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que lo estás lastimando?</p><p>—Yo no…</p><p>—¡No me importa! — rugió Kurama, cortando la frase de Shisui. La ira comenzaba a cubrir sus rasgos marcados. Shisui se estremeció con la intensidad de las palabras del otro y odiaba a esa criatura más con cada segundo que pasaba—. Itachi es muy importante para mí, samurái, y tú lo estás lastimando. Nunca hice nada hasta ahora porque él escogió este dolor. Ahora ya no es su elección, así que puedo jugar el juego como ustedes dos— el pelirrojo respiró lentamente antes de continuar—. Te estoy dando una advertencia: deja de lastimar a Itachi o me lo llevaré conmigo. Y créeme cuando digo que, si quiero algo, lo consigo.</p><p>—¡No puedes secuestrar a un samurái, así como así! —gruñó Shisui, alcanzando su katana de nuevo, su odio explotando en su pecho, una rabia increíble apoderándose de él—. ¿Quién crees que eres para amenazar con quitarme a Itachi?</p><p>—Soy una criatura que no es humana y demasiado poderosa para que puedas manejarme. Te arrastré fácilmente a una dimensión diferente sin que te percataras. ¿De verdad crees que puedes evitar que me lleve a Itachi conmigo si realmente quiero? —Kurama rio, sacudiendo la cabeza, antes de mirar profundamente dentro de los ojos oscuros del samurái—. Deja de lastimar a mi amante, Uchiha Shisui. O me aseguraré de que nunca lo vuelvas a ver.</p><p>Shisui dio un paso adelante para atacar, pero de repente estaba en medio del bosque nevado, de nuevo. Sin señales de la hoguera o Kurama. Gritó enfurecido, maldiciendo al ninja y a los dioses que permitieron que ese hombre se cruzara en su camino. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese ninja a decirle esas cosas? ¡Peor aún! ¿Cómo lo amenazó con llevarse a Itachi? ¿Y quién demonios se creía para llamar a Itachi su <em>amante</em>!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>—Tu ninja me habló anoche— Shisui dijo en voz baja cuando Itachi entró en sus aposentos la mañana siguiente. No había dormido en toda la noche; su conversación con el pelirrojo se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente. Shisui odiaba a Kurama como nunca pensó que podría odiar a alguien. Y a primera hora del amanecer, entendió exactamente por qué odiaba al ninja—. ¿Lo conociste desde que tenías cinco años?</p><p>El samurái más joven congeló sus movimientos y volvió la cabeza hacia su primo. Itachi se quedó en silencio, observando al hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón, como si estuviera meditando si debía contestar o no.</p><p>Cerrando sus ojos por un segundo, Itachi decidió jugar limpio.</p><p>—Estaba corriendo por el bosque cerca de la aldea, durante una batalla, cuando me encontré con un niño pelirrojo que tenía algunas colas hechas de fuego— la voz de Itachi sonó como terciopelo, permitiendo que Shisui supiera cuán apreciado era ese recuerdo para él. Y eso solo hizo que el Uchiha mayor apretara los dientes con más fuerza—. Recuerdo que me detuve, miré al niño y le pregunté por las colas de fuego. Él me miró extrañado y me preguntó si nunca había visto a un zorro. Recordé un cuento muy antiguo que la abuela solía contarme sobre un espíritu de zorro con nueve colas que caminaba por la tierra antes de los samuráis, entonces pensé que el niño era el espíritu y nunca más le pregunté sobre las colas. Huimos del campo de batalla, nos escondimos y hablamos durante unas horas antes de que fuera seguro regresar. Creí que nunca volvería a ver al niño zorro, pero unas semanas después, ahí estaba, en el bosque.</p><p>—¿Te seguiste reuniendo con él durante todos estos años? —preguntó Shisui, sin apartar sus ojos del jardín helado fuera de su ventana, e Itachi asintió—. ¿Cuándo descubriste que era un ninja? Mas bien, jefe del clan.</p><p>—Kurama nunca me ocultó nada, Shisui— dijo el samurái más joven, mirando a otro lado—. Siempre supe que él era un ninja, de la misma forma que siempre supe que sería el Jefe del Clan— dudó por un momento, antes de volver su rostro hacia su primo y continuar—. De la misma forma que él nunca escondió el hecho de que no es humano.</p><p>—Si él no es un humano con algún truco para <em>cambiar de sexo</em>—Shisui escupió las últimas palabras, finalmente volviendo sus ojos enfurecidos hacia Itachi. Sus manos apretaban los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza y su temperamento estaba claramente alterado—. ¿Entonces qué diablos es?</p><p>—¿Escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? — preguntó Itachi, su tono no más fuerte que un susurro. Su máscara fría estaba puesta, las emociones controladas como si no tuviera ninguna.</p><p>Shisui siseó, enojado. En ese punto no podía entender a Itachi, no más. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué era amigo de un maldito ninja? ¿Por qué ya no era el pequeño niño que Shisui adoraba tanto? ¿Quién era ese hombre parado frente a él, sin una sola gota de sentimiento corriendo por sus venas?</p><p>—Dije que Kurama tenía unas cuantas colas hechas de fuego cuando lo conocí y pensé que era el espíritu de zorro del que me habló la abuela.</p><p>—En la historia que nos contó la abuela no había un espíritu de zorro, era un zorro demonio de nueve colas extremadamente poderoso llamado <em>Kyuubi no Youko (2) </em>que atormentaba al Imperio del Fuego hace siglos, antes de que un viejo sabio maldijera a la bestia y la encerrara dentro de un cuerpo humano—corrigió Shisui, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver ese cuento con que el ninja no es humano?</p><p>—Kurama tenía <em>nueve </em>colas hechas de fuego cuando lo conocí, Shisui— Itachi suspiró y Shisui enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que su primo trataba de decir? —. Él estaba aprendiendo cómo controlar la transición de su forma original a su forma humana. Corría, tratando de escapar del campo de batalla antes de que alguien lo viera, por lo que no podía esconder sus colas decentemente.</p><p>—Itachi… ¿qué es exactamente…?</p><p>—Kurama tiene más poder en una sola mano de lo que el Ejército Samurái entero nunca tendrá— declaró el más joven y Shisui se levantó abruptamente de su silla. ¡Eso no era posible! —. Lo he visto hacer cosas que harían que el consejo entero se cagara en sus hakamas, ¡y realmente creo que ni siquiera me estaba mostrando la mitad de su poder!</p><p>—El demonio del cuento era exactamente eso: ¡un cuento! No puedes realmente venir aquí y decirme que <em>Kyuubi no Youko</em> es un ninja, Itachi, ¡porque no creeré eso! — gruñó Shisui, dando un paso hacia delante hasta que estuvo a un par de pies de su primo.</p><p>Sintió como si hubiera sido arrastrado dentro de un sueño perverso o bajo el efecto de una droga poderosa.</p><p>—Preguntaste qué es Kurama y te respondí honestamente—el samurái más joven mantuvo la mirada de Shisui, mientras los ojos de su primo se abrían más y más, y el verdadero significado de esos mundos se hundía—. El demonio que fue encerrado dentro de los cuerpos humanos durante siglos obtuvo su libertad y decidió vivir su vida como humano. Nació en el Clan Ninja porque el último huésped humano fue la esposa de Namikaze Minato, Kushina. Pero Kurama es Kyuubi, Shisui. ¡No tengo ninguna duda al respecto!</p><p>Shisui sintió que sus piernas se rendían y solo tuvo tiempo para estabilizarse en un pasillo al lado de Itachi, antes de que sus entrañas comenzaran a desmoronarse. Su estómago se contrajo, su pecho ardía y dolía; estaba seguro de que vomitaría. Jadeando, Shisui agarró la túnica de Itachi y atrajo al joven samurái hacia él, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.</p><p>—¿Es por eso que estás involucrado con esa criatura? —interrogó Shisui, su rostro a una pulgada de distancia de Itachi, su respiración raspando el rostro del más joven—. Es eso, ¿cierto? Sacrificas tu cuerpo a esa cosa para que no ataque a los samu-</p><p>—¡No! —siseó Itachi, empujando a Shisui contra el pasillo y retrocediendo. El disgusto se pudo ver en su rostro por un segundo, antes de que la máscara fría volviera a su lugar. Shisui tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su cuerpo temblando y su alma quebrándose con cada nuevo segundo—. Mi trato con Kurama es mutuo: Nosotros no atacamos, ellos no atacan. ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que tengo con él! Te lo dije la otra noche: el trato es el trato, el sexo es el sexo. ¡Uno no tiene nada que ver con el otro!</p><p>Shisui golpeó la pared y se dio la vuelta, apoyando la frente sobre el material frío, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recobrar el aliento. Era un lio de sentimientos y emociones en ese momento. Él había sido un desastre durante las últimas semanas, pero en ese instante, estaba más confundido y jodido de lo que nunca había estado. Itachi no quería casarse, Itachi se follaba a Neji, Itachi se follaba a un ninja, Itachi estaba enamorado de él, el ninja que Itachi se follaba era el jefe del Clan Ninja, y un demonio que no se suponía que fuera real, y, aun así, Itachi disfrutaba el sexo tanto que no podía importarle menos.</p><p>—¿Dónde te fallé? —susurró Shisui contra la pared, la agonía manchando su pecho, extendiéndose lentamente como tinta oscura en agua fría. Odiaba ese sentimiento. Odiaba el hecho de que no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando. Odiaba que ese <em>Kurama</em> conociera a Itachi mejor que él. Odiaba estar perdiendo a su primo pequeño y que ninguna de sus palabras o acciones parecían cambiar eso—. ¿Dónde? ¡Realmente no sé qué es lo que hice mal! Debería ser el que mejor te conoce. ¡Debí ser capaz de ver lo que estabas haciendo y pararlo! ¡Debería-</p><p>—Detente—Itachi suspiró en el oído de Shisui, haciendo que el samurái mayor abriera los ojos y temblara con la delicadeza del toque de Itachi sobre su espalda. La mano del menor se extendió entre los omóplatos de Shisui y la nariz de Itachi rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Shisui. El futuro emperador sabía cuán involuntario era el gesto de Itachi, pero eso no impidió que su cuerpo temblara ante el toque—. No me fallaste, Shisui.</p><p>En un segundo, perdió el aliento, la mano se fue e Itachi ya se estaba alejando, terminando con esa conversación tan abruptamente como empezó.</p><p>—¿Sería diferente? —preguntó Shisui en un tono gastado, haciendo que Itachi se detuviera una última vez en el marco de la puerta—. ¿No estarías haciendo todo esto si pudieras amarme… a mí… libremente?</p><p>Itachi se quedó ahí, congelado por un momento y después se alejó, dejando a Shisui roto y destrozado por dentro, sin respuesta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>—Estás demasiado callado hoy, Shisui-san. ¿Todo está bien? —la voz tranquila y dulce de Hinata arrastró a Shisui nuevamente a la realidad.</p><p>Era el día antes de la boda y el Uchiha estaba tan confundido y deprimido como siempre. Había visto a Itachi brevemente el día anterior, pero todavía no lo veía ese día. Ellos no intercambiaron otra palabra desde la pregunta sin respuesta de Shisui, e Itachi estaba claramente estaba evitándolo. Shisui no sabía qué hacer, su mente estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pensaba y sentía exactamente sobre la situación. Y, además de todo eso, se casaría el día siguiente.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento, Hinata. No he dormido mucho últimamente y tengo muchas cosas en mi mente ahora—se disculpó, dándole a su prometida una suave sonrisa. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco, en uno de los jardines internos del palacio. Hinata tenía una flor blanca en su mano e, incluso si el día de su boda era el siguiente, ella se veía serena y en paz—. Te ves tranquila.</p><p>—Lo estoy—ella volvió su cabeza hacia él y le sonrió—. Estoy destinada a casarme contigo desde el momento en que nací, y temí ese destino cuando era una niña pequeña. Pero, entonces, comencé a prestarte más atención y comenzamos a hablar poco a poco desde ese momento … puede que no estemos enamorados, Shisui-san, pero creo que somos muy buenos amigos. Y todos saben que un matrimonio sólido y duradero se basa en una fuerte amistad. Así que sí, estoy tranquila.</p><p>Shisui le sonrió. La primera sonrisa auténtica que mostró en largas semanas. Hinata era realmente asombrosa y Shisui estaba seguro de que estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas como Emperatriz.</p><p>Él le sonrió, pensando en lo madura que era para su edad. En ese momento, se sintió como un niño comparado con ella. No era una niña pequeña soñando con su príncipe encantador, ella sabía lo que se esperaba de ellos y no se hacía ilusiones con su relación actual. No había amor entre ellos, solo amistad. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.</p><p>—Hinata, ¿qué…? —vaciló por un momento, considerando si realmente iba a preguntarle eso a una niña de quince años—. ¿Qué crees que es el amor? Quiero decir… ¿cómo crees que debería sentirse?</p><p>—No estoy segura… pero no creo que el amor sea tan lindo como dicen las sirvientas — respondió, observando la flor en su mano—. Ellas dicen que el amor es cuando sientes que no podrías ser más feliz y la persona de la cual estás enamorado es todo lo que siempre soñaste, pero…</p><p>—¿Pero? — Shisui estaba curioso. Él no tenía una definición concreta del amor, pero siempre pensó que era algo como lo que decían las sirvientas: felicidad, alegría y calor. Pero entonces Itachi se le confesó, y todo lo que él vio fue dolor, tristeza y pena. En su encuentro, Kurama le habló sobre la tortura y el dolor. Y Shisui estaba confundido.</p><p>—Pero no creo que el amor sea solo arcoíris y mariposas. Pienso que el amor duele la mayor parte del tiempo—confesó y Shisui vio una sombra oscura cubrir los ojos pálidos de la joven—. Hay tantas reglas sobre el amor en el código samurái. De acuerdo con éste, mi hermana, por ejemplo, no puede amar a un plebeyo, no puede amar a un mayordomo, no puede amar a un samurái de bajo rango, a una mujer, a alguien que no pertenezca al Imperio del Fuego, a alguien de un clan diferente que no sea el heredero, al segundo hijo de una familia sana…— suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pero ¿qué si ella ama a alguien de los que mencioné antes? ¿Puede luchar por ese amor? No, ella sería castigada y la persona que ama sería asesinada. Como si la vida no fuera lo suficientemente nefasta, si permitimos que una persona ame a alguien que no siente lo mismo, seguiremos teniendo un código que nos diga a quien podemos o no amar.</p><p>—¿Entonces crees que el código está mal? — Preguntó Shisui, con una sensación de pesadumbre en el pecho—. El código fue creado para que pudiéramos mantener el orden y nuestra sociedad funcionara de manera decente. No lo haríamos sin el código.</p><p>—Por favor, no me tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte, Shisui-san — suplicó Hinata, volviendo el rostro a su futuro esposo—. Como futura Emperatriz, fui obligada a estudiar todo acerca del Imperio del Fuego, desde su historia hasta cada clan que vive en nuestras tierras. Tuve que estudiarlo todo. Y, a medida que leía sobre el Clan Ninja, quedé fascinada. Su clan es más antiguo que el nuestro, no tienen un código como el de nosotros y, aun así, no solo han sobrevivido hasta nuestros días, sino que son lo suficientemente fuertes y poderosos para convertirse en nuestros principales enemigos. Incluso sin código, son un clan fuerte, con fuertes lazos entre ellos y un extraordinario sentido de la sociedad. Ellos aman a quienes aman sin prejuicios, sin reglas, sin tortura. Son gente feliz, verdaderamente feliz. Sin embargo, aquí estamos nosotros, llamándolos salvajes.</p><p>—¿Sabes? — comenzó Shisui, mirando a la joven con una expresión cansada, pero una especie de adoración brillando en sus ojos. Ella tenía razón… tenía toda la razón—. Serás una gran Emperatriz. Y yo estaré muy orgulloso de ti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La noche antes de su boda, Shisui estaba furioso. Itachi seguía desaparecido y le enojaba que el samurái más joven lo evitara como si fuese una plaga. Shisui entendía que no era fácil para Itachi estar alrededor de él con la boda tan cerca, pero Itachi era su primo, su mejor amigo y su guardia especial. Shisui necesitaba a Itachi cerca en ese momento y, en lo que a él respectaba, el Uchiha más joven se había desvanecido del palacio. Nadie lo había visto en los últimos dos días.</p><p>Los dos sastres que arreglaban los últimos detalles de su kimono de bodas estaban estresados con el humor de Shisui; después de todo, ese hombre sería el futuro Emperador consorte y el General del Ejército. Ninguno de los dos quería encender la furia de Shisui, y tampoco lograban entender qué le pasaba exactamente al samurái.</p><p>Entonces, cuando Genma (un samurái de alto rango que servía a la princesa Hanabi) entró a los aposentos de Shisui para informarle sobre algo sin importancia, los dos sastres presenciaron cómo la habitual calma de Shisui explotó justo frente a ellos.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde diablos está Itachi?! — gruñó, lanzando una mirada llameante a Genma, como si el hombre fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas.</p><p>—No tengo idea, Shisui-san— respondió Genma, su tono usualmente perezoso estaba un poco alterado—. Nadie ha visto a Itachi desde ayer. Creo que tu padre fue el último en verlo.</p><p>—¿Mi padre? —preguntó el Uchiha, encarando completamente a Genma con una expresión confusa—. ¿Por qué Itachi se reuniría con mi padre?</p><p>—No tengo idea— dijo Genma—. Neji lo vio entrar a la sala del consejo cuando tu padre estaba solo. Pero como podrás imaginar, Neji no se quedó a escuchar su conversación.</p><p>—¡Encuentra a Itachi! — ordenó Shisui. Cuando Genma estaba por protestar (después de todo, él servía a la princesa Hanabi), el Uchiha le gruñó—. ¡Haz lo que te acabo de decir o habrá consecuencias!</p><p>Genma asintió y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Shisui con los dos sastres asustados. El Uchiha sabía ese no era su comportamiento habitual y la única razón por la que estaba perdiendo el control era porque la persona involucrada era Itachi. Su último encuentro no resultó tan bien como Shisui esperaba, y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con su primo, una última vez, antes de su boda.</p><p>Pasó una hora antes de que los sastres terminaran el kimono de bodas y aún no había señales de Itachi. Cuando ellos se fueron, el aura de Shisui era más oscura que la noche y su paciencia llegaba a su límite. Maldiciendo, se vistió con el primer conjunto de ropa que encontró en su chifonier. Estaba por salir de su habitación para registrar el palacio por sí mismo cuando Itachi abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido.</p><p>—¡¿Dónde diablos estabas!? — Shisui maldijo aún más alto, mirando a su primo—. Estoy tratando de localizarte desde nuestra última charla y-</p><p>—Y te he estado evitando— Itachi cortó las palabras de Shisui con una voz serena, pero áspera, forzándolo a retroceder un paso con aprensión. ¿Qué era ese tono en la voz de Itachi, qué era esa confianza y por qué su habitual máscara fría se congelaba en ese momento? —. Lo cual no es algo fácil de hacer cuando estás gritándole a todos que me encuentren.</p><p>—Dije algo que probablemente no debí y tú desapareciste. ¡No es como su pudieras culparme! — el Uchiha mayor siseó, todavía intentando ubicar qué era exactamente lo que estaba mal con la postura y la actitud de Itachi. Suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana—. Te necesito un poco ahora mismo… mi boda es mañana y no estoy seguro si debería…</p><p>—Me voy antes del amanecer, Shisui — las palabras de Itachi salieron frías y claras, apuñalando el corazón de Shisui, y el Uchiha mayor se quedó sin aliento—. No estaré aquí para tu boda.</p><p>—¿Tú qué? —gruñó el futuro general, volviéndose tan violentamente para encarar a su primo que su cuello crujió. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su sangre se sintió como veneno quemando sus venas con repentina desesperación. ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Fueron sus miedos más profundos forzando visiones tortuosas en su mente? —. ¿De qué carajo estás hablando, Itachi?</p><p>—He estado en contacto con Uchiha Madara desde hace unos meses— confesó Itachi, sin inmutarse ante el shock de su primo—. Dijo que me ayudaría a alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder si iba a las montañas a entrenar bajo su supervisión. Acepté su oferta y me iré antes de amanecer.</p><p>—¿Por-Por qué? — fue lo único que Shisui pudo articular en ese momento. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus entrañas se desgarraban y su corazón latía tan rápido y fuertemente, que temió colapsar.</p><p>Eso no estaba pasando. Eso no podía estar pasando.</p><p>—¿Por qué me voy a entrenar con el samurái más poderoso de la historia? —Itachi preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad—. Creo que el nombre <em>Uchiha Madara</em> es suficiente para explicar por qué.</p><p>—Pero… pero te necesito a mi lado mañana— La voz de Shisui era baja e irregular, su cuerpo temblaba, sus emociones comenzaban a desmoronarse. Sintió el suelo deslizándose lejos de sus pies, sin nada que pudiera detenerlo—. Te necesito en el ejército conmigo…</p><p>—Pensé que no me querías en el frente— dijo Itachi, tratando de ignorar la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Shisui—. Al entrenar con Madara, estaré fuera de la línea del frente. Si me quedo aquí, seré enviado a una muerte segura en la primera batalla—pausó por un segundo, como considerando lo que diría a continuación—. Es solo un año. Solo estaré en las montañas por un año.</p><p>—¿Realmente irás con Uchiha Madara? —Shisui preguntó en un suspiro, cerrando los puños y apretando la mandíbula. Su mente estaba confusa y un poderoso torbellino de pensamientos hacía doler su cabeza—. ¿O dices eso como una excusa para ir hacia ese pelirrojo?</p><p>—Si me fuera con Kurama, no necesitaría una excusa— declaró el samurái más joven, desviando la mirada y suspirando—. Solo dejaría el palacio sin decir una palabra y me uniría a los ninjas. ¿Por qué usaría el nombre de Madara para algo de lo que no necesito excusarme?</p><p>—Entonces estás <em>dejándome</em>…— murmuró Shisui, entre dientes, como si toda la esperanza para un final feliz estuviera perdida—. ¿Todo esto es por la boda?</p><p>—La boda fue mi límite para irme con Madara— confesó Itachi, todavía sin mirar a su primo—. Quería irme el año pasado… pero supuse que podía soportarlo un par de meses más. Me equivoqué.</p><p>—Itachi-</p><p>—Adiós, Shisui— dijo él, viendo cómo las facciones de su primo palidecían más de lo habitual—. Que tengas una buena boda y por favor cuídate.</p><p>Itachi le dio la espalda y salió de los aposentos de Shisui antes de que el samurái mayor pudiera decir algo. Itachi se estaba marchando Y no se iba por el ninja, simplemente se estaba yendo.</p><p>¿Se iba porque quería obtener más poder? ¿Itachi? ¿Aquel a quien nunca le importó si era o no el samurái más prometedor? ¿El que nunca participó en una competencia de samuráis porque jamás le importó ser el número uno? ¿Itachi se estaba marchando para volverse más fuerte?</p><p>
  <em>Te está dejando.</em>
</p><p>Una voz hizo eco en la cabeza de Shisui y quiso desesperadamente cortarla en dos por decir la hiriente verdad. Itachi no se estaba yendo para ser más poderoso, se iba porque ya no podía soportar estar al lado de Shisui.</p><p>
  <em>¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que lo estás lastimando?</em>
</p><p>El rostro molesto de Kurama apareció en la mente de Shisui, recordándole algo que no necesitaba ser recordado. Itachi estaba dolido por su culpa. Porque Shisui estaba tan orgulloso de conocer a Itachi tan bien cuando, en realidad, no sabía nada sobre su mejor amigo. Itachi sufría porque Shisui no pudo percatarse de los sentimientos del menor. Itachi se marchaba porque Shisui era tan imbécil que no podía ver la verdad frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Maldiciendo, Shisui golpeó su puño enojado contra la pared y se tragó un grito furioso.</p><p>Itachi se estaba marchando. Y él era el único culpable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Itachi cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando salir el doloroso aliento que contuvo desde que estaba con Shisui. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y casi fue arrastrado hasta las rodillas por una repentina ola de comprensión.</p><p>Se había despedido. Nunca volvería a ver a Shisui. Y fue más difícil de lo que pensó que podía ser.</p><p>Estaba molesto y furioso, quería destruir su habitación entera, estaba locamente frustrado por las reglas de ser un samurái. Y, sobre todo, se odiaba tanto a sí mismo por ser tan débil y tonto hasta llegar al punto de enamorarse.</p><p>Un samurái enamorado… ¿qué tan ridículo era eso? <em>¡Demasiado!</em>, pensó, maldiciendo en voz alta y caminando hacia su ventana, abriéndola, sintiendo el frío invernal perforando su cuerpo. Necesitaba recobrarse, encontrar su máscara fría y ponerla nuevamente en su lugar, usarla con orgullo, como si su interior no estuviera quebrado. Era un sentimiento estúpido, no rompería su voluntad y no lo rompería a él. Si la gente común podía sobrevivir al amor, él también lo haría.</p><p>La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Shisui entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Itachi se dio la vuelta con los ojos abiertos, confundido, enfrentando a su primo y el claro dolor que estaba pintado en la cara de Shisui. El Uchiha mayor clavó sus ojos en Itachi y apretó la mandíbula por un segundo antes de hablar en voz muy baja y entrecortada.</p><p>—¡No vas a volver! — No era una pregunta e Itachi lo sabía perfectamente. Su corazón se quebró un poco más ante las emociones desconcertadas de Shisui—. Te lastimé tanto como para que te vayas por un año, olvides el dolor y regreses. Ese es tu plan, ¿no? ¡Ir a Madara y no regresar nunca!</p><p>—Shisui…—mustió Itachi, la frialdad de su máscara rota derritiéndose lentamente con el impulso y la tristeza en las palabras de Shisui. El samurái mayor había dado en el clavo con una precisión extraordinaria. Itachi no quería que él supiera sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. No quería ver la expresión devastada de Shisui. No quería sentir la fuerza avasallante de las emociones de Shisui.</p><p>—Quiero decir… Yo no regresaría en esas circunstancias. ¿Entonces por qué lo harías tú? —preguntó Shisui, retóricamente, forzando una risa triste a salir de su boca. Una mano temblorosa revolviendo el puntiagudo cabello—. Tienes un lado masoquista en ti, pero no hasta ese punto. No regresarás. ¿Me equivoco?</p><p>Itachi suspiró, cerró los ojos por un segundo y respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Estaba confundido, con un torbellino de pensamientos, y Shisui estando así frente él no ayudaba en nada. Solo necesitaba responder correctamente, ver a Shisui irse, y él largarse del palacio Samurái. Era algo fácil de hacer, ¿no es así?</p><p>—No, no te equivocas — confesó el más joven, abriendo los ojos y mirando a otro lado, con los brazos cruzados para que no se notara el temblor en sus extremidades—. Hay algunas aldeas tranquilas cerca de la montaña donde Madara vive. Pensé que desaparecer ahí no sería mala opción.</p><p>Shisui agarró su cabello y se dio la vuelta. El enojo, la frustración y el dolor claros como el agua en sus acciones. Maldijo en voz alta y siseó antes de encarar nuevamente a su primo. Estaba tan desesperado, Itachi lo sabía, tan desesperado que su mente no funcionaba correctamente. Shisui estaba siendo controlado por las emociones en lugar de la razón. E Itachi tenía miedo de las emociones de Shisui.</p><p>—¿Sabré dónde vivirás? —su pregunta fue simple y dolorosa. Shisui no lo entendía, ¿o sí? —. ¿Podré visitarte?</p><p>—Shisui…—Itachi llamó, dando un paso adelante y mirando profundamente a los ojos oscuros de su primo. Era hora de arrancar la bandita—. No me marcho por los samuráis. Es por ti— cerró los ojos para no ver la reacción de Shisui ante sus palabras. Se sintió un cobarde—. Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti. Lo siento, pero duele demasiado.</p><p>—¿No puedes estar cerca de mí, o no puedes estar conmigo siguiendo las reglas de los samuráis? —interrogó Shisui, e Itachi levantó la cabeza ante el tono ronco de su primo—. ¿Permanecerías a mi lado si esas reglas no existieran?</p><p>—No hagas esto de nuevo, Shisui. Nosotros ya…</p><p>—Quédate conmigo. — La voz de Shisui era tan áspera que Itachi apenas perdió la chispa de esperanza en ella.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —Itachi estalló, sus ojos se agrandaron, su corazón latiendo tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de todo lo que Shisui descubrió sobre los sentimientos y razones de Itachi, ¿realmente le estaba pidiendo eso? —. ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?</p><p>—No te vayas. No me dejes. Quédate. Por favor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Egoísta. Así era exactamente como se sentía Shisui. Egoísta porque se estaba poniendo por encima de todo, egoísta porque conocía el dolor de su primo y, aun así, se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara. No era nada más que una criatura egoísta y despreciable que no merecía el título que heredaría en unas horas. Egoísta y sucio, sin dignidad.</p><p>—¡No puedes pedirme esto! — gruñó Itachi, dándose la vuelta y golpeando la pared a su lado. Estaba quebrándose y Shisui solamente lo empeoraba—. ¡No puedes entrar a mi habitación cuando me estoy preparando para finalmente salir de este infierno y suplicarme que me quede! ¡No puedes hacer eso, Shisui! ¡No te lo permitiré!</p><p>—No quiero estar aquí sin ti, Itachi. Lo siento. No puedo dejarte ir. ¡Te necesito aquí! — declaró Shisui, caminando hacia su primo y tocando levemente su brazo. La reacción inmediata de Itachi fue alejarse con brusquedad de su toque—. Haré cualquier cosa para tenerte a mi lado. Y quiero decir <em>cualquier cosa</em>. Así que sí, puedo hacer esto, porque no hay ninguna maldita manera en la que te pueda perder.</p><p>—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? — siseó Itachi, entre la espada y la pared, mirando al otro samurái con ojos enojados—. ¿Tienes idea de cuán profundo es este dolor con el que vivo todos los días porque siempre estoy a tu lado, pero no puedo tenerte?</p><p>—¡Dije <em>cualquier cosa</em>! —declaró Shisui, sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Itachi y devolviéndole la mirada—. Haré todo lo que me pidas. Seré-</p><p>—¡NO PUEDES! — Itachi gruñó, torciendo su brazo para liberarse del agarre de Shisui y empujando a su primo contra la pared, inmovilizándolo con sus manos. Ojos furiosos perforando el alma de Shisui—. Estarás muerto si intentas hacer cualquier cosa que te pedí. ¡Deja de ser un tonto y solo déjame ir!</p><p>—¡¿Por qué lo haría?! —interrogó Shisui, regresándole la mirada a Itachi y volviéndose loco con la reacción de Itachi a sus palabras. Él solo intentaba hacer las cosas más sencillas. ¿Por qué Itachi no podía entenderlo? —. Neji no…</p><p>—¡Me importa una mierda Neji! — Itachi estalló, golpeando la pared cerca del rostro de Shisui, bajando los ojos al suelo. Su última resistencia quebrándose en pedazos pequeños y desmoronándose. Su voz ya no era fuerte y determinada, sino baja, cansada. Tan, tan cansada—. No me importa él, así que lo echo de mi habitación tan pronto estoy satisfecho. Y…— pausó, sus manos temblando sobre el agarre que tenía en las ropas de Shisui, los ojos aun mirando al suelo—. Eso no pasaría si fueses tú. Estaríamos tan cómodos, seríamos tan descuidados que nos atraparían y nos asesinarían.</p><p>—Itachi — mustió Shisui, sus manos sosteniendo suavemente las muñecas de su primo.</p><p>—¡Además! — el más joven cortó la oración del otro y finalmente alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Shisui. El fuego de la determinación estaba ahí nuevamente. No podía perder esa batalla—. Nunca te pediría esas cosas cuando tú no sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento por ti—miró cómo la boca de Shisui se abría, pero no hubo palabras después de eso. Suspirando, Itachi continuó—. No me voy a quedar, Shisui. Ni siquiera después de que me lo has pedido. No <em>puedo </em>quedarme.</p><p>—Bien…— asintió el mayor, la voz ronca llenó la habitación—. ¡Entonces me voy contigo!</p><p>La impresionante mirada en el rostro de Itachi era para morirse. El joven samurái retrocedió, como su hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica de su primo. Shisui se había vuelto loco, completamente loco.</p><p>—Te dije que no quiero estar aquí sin ti— Shisui sostuvo la mirada atónita que recibía de Itachi—. Entonces, si no puedo convencerte para que te quedes, me iré contigo.</p><p>—¡Estás siendo completamente ridículo! — declaró Itachi, fría y directamente, sin una pizca de duda en su voz. Shisui levantó una ceja interrogante—. Hinata-sama es la única oportunidad que tienen los samuráis para sobrevivir a esta guerra. Ella es la única que desea un tratado de paz tanto como yo, y es la única que sabe lo que sucederá con los samuráis si el tratado de paz no se firma pronto. ¡Pero para que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse al consejo entero y obligarlos a llegar a un acuerdo con los ninjas, necesita tenerte, a ti, al General del Ejército, a su lado!</p><p>—Ella puede conseguir a otro General-</p><p>—¡No, no puede! —dijo Itachi, y Shisui abrió los ojos ante el tono áspero de su primo. ¡Eso era impensable! —. Todos y cada uno de los samuráis piensan demasiado en sí mismos para creer, aunque sea por un breve momento, que los ninjas pueden exterminarnos. Nadie además de ti se pondrá de su lado contra el consejo por algo que todos creen que es una locura o un pensamiento descabellado.</p><p>—¿Y crees que seré el único que apoyará a Hinata en todo este asunto? —preguntó Shisui, dudando de las intenciones de Itachi—. ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque te preocupas por ella y realmente la escuchas— respondió el joven, pasando una mano por su cabello—. Y sabes quién es Kurama— la tensión en la habitación aumentó repentinamente con la mención de ese nombre—. Entonces no, Shisui. ¡No puedes irte! No puedes venir conmigo. ¡Simplemente no puedes!</p><p>—Pero, Itachi-</p><p>—¡Suficiente! — declaró Itachi, suspirando. Cerró los ojos, una expresión derrotada torciendo sus rasgos siempre tranquilos y controlados. Se miraba tan cansado…—. Es hora de que te vayas, Shisui. Necesitamos ser maduros ahora y lo más correcto que puedes hacer es irte sin más complicaciones.</p><p>Shisui sintió una katana invisible cortar su corazón en dos. Era como si toda la esperanza hubiese sido arrancada de su pecho, como si una fuerza poderosa lo empujara hacia atrás mientras Itachi seguía caminando. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar que su primo se marchara y fuese feliz? ¿Por qué dolía tanto su corazón que realmente creía estarse desangrando por dentro?</p><p>¿Por qué era tan difícil alejarse?</p><p>Shisui no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba cuando sintió que su cuerpo buscaba el calor de Itachi. No tenía el control cuando sus brazos se enredaron alrededor del torso de Itachi, forzando la espalda del más joven contra su pecho y asegurándolo ahí, como si fuese el único lugar donde debería estar. Y cuando Itachi trató de alejarse de su toque, él solo lo aferró más, acariciando sus cabellos, desgarrando las emociones de ambos en un frenesí, y susurrando su sentencia de muerte en la nuca de Itachi.</p><p>—¿Cómo podría dejarte ir? — su voz se escuchó baja y ronca, pero sus palabras fueron firmes, certeras. Y sabía que la única razón por la que no estaba volando contra la pared más cercana era porque Itachi estaba tan cansado, tan agotado de todo eso, que ya ni siquiera le importaba—. ¡No quiero dejarte ir! ¡No te quiero lejos de mí! No puedo… <em>¡Maldita sea, Itachi!</em></p><p>Aferró más el cuerpo de su primo, sosteniendo fuertemente sus ropas, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del menor, respirando el aroma que estaba a punto de perder para siempre. Y desde el fondo de su corazón, desde las raíces de su alma, llegó la comprensión que debería haber tenido años antes de ese momento.</p><p>—Te quiero— su respiración caliente y húmeda rozó la oreja de Itachi, forzando un fuerte escalofrío a bajar por la espina dorsal del menor—. ¡Te quiero tanto! —incluso si finalmente eran las palabras correctas, aun cuando su mente por fin aceptaba y reconocía todo ese sentimiento intenso que lo controlaba por completo, Shisui conocía la hiriente y horrible verdad—. Lo siento si es demasiado tarde. Lo siento mucho, Itachi, realmente lo siento— era demasiado tarde, tan, <em>tan</em> tarde —. ¡Pero te deseo tanto que estoy enloqueciendo!</p><p>—¿Cómo vienes a decirme esto cuando estoy a punto de irme? — la voz de Itachi sonaba oxidada y superficial, como si no fuera más que un recipiente vacío y abandonado—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esto cuando sabes que no hay otra opción para nosotros?! —siseó, tratando de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo, sin tener la fuerza psicológica necesaria para escapar de los brazos de Shisui—. ¡Déjame ir, Shisui! No hagas esto más difícil para nosotros. Solo déjame ir.</p><p>—No —susurró él, acariciando las trenzas oscuras, oh, tan suavemente; una mano atreviéndose a acariciar la piel de porcelana en el cuello de Itachi—. No te dejaré ir.</p><p>—¡Te arrepentirás de esto! —gruñó Itachi, el dolor pintado en su voz. Su cuerpo tenso, brazos rígidos a lo largo de su torso. El alma de Itachi le suplicaba que lo dejara ir y deseaba profundamente que no lo hiciera. La perfecta antítesis revolviendo sus sentimientos como si fueran juguetes—. Te arrepentirás de esto, Shisui.</p><p>—Puedo arrepentirme de todas las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora, Itachi— declaró Shisui, suspirando y rozando sus labios sobre el hombro pálido del otro samurái—. ¡Podría arrepentirme de Hinata, del Ejército, podría arrepentirme de cada pequeño momento de mi correcta y aburrida vida! — sus brazos aflojaron el fuerte agarre en el cuerpo de Itachi y en pocos segundos estaban uno frente al otro. El samurái frío y calculador estaba exhausto, mostrando claras señales de rendirse. No había manera en la que pudiera seguir luchando contra eso. No cuando no había nada mas por lo cual luchar. Y las manos callosas acariciaron el rostro de Itachi, las frentes apoyadas una contra la otra, las respiraciones mezcladas en el aire y la más suave de las sonrisas dibujada en el rostro de Shisui—. Pero nunca podría arrepentirme de ti.</p><p>La última gota de cordura de Itachi se hizo añicos cuando sintió sus propios labios contra los de Shisui, besándolo con ansiedad, como un animal salvaje y hambriento luchando por su única presa. El beso no era suave o romántico, no era tierno o sentimental. Era áspero y duro, con mordiscos agudos y una desesperada necesidad de más. Más intensidad, más contacto, más sentimiento, ¡más!</p><p>El yukata de Shisui fue arrancado de sus hombros en un movimiento rápido y problemático. Las manos de Itachi estaban sobre él, desvistiéndolo, sintiendo su piel, memorizando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que nunca volvería a tocar. Y Shisui estaba tan perdido entre tanta pasión y la cruda necesidad de poseer al samurái más joven. Necesitaba más del toque de Itachi, más de su aroma, más de su calor, más, más, más. Y otro beso no fue suficiente, ni otro toque; otro pedazo de corazones rotos no fue suficiente. Ellos necesitaban separarse para ser capaces de ver lo que habían estado negando por tanto tiempo. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para tenerlo todo.</p><p>Las pantorrillas de Shisui golpearon contra el marco de la cama de Itachi y ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Medio enredados en sus yukatas, brazos y manos agarrándose y empujándose, bocas nunca soltándose, lenguas ansiosas pidiendo más cada vez que necesitaban respirar. Dolor, desesperación, necesidad, pasión. Shisui sentía todo eso y no quería que se detuviera. Sus manos vagaron duramente contra la piel de Itachi, marcándola de rojo, corrompiendo la palidez y manchando la porcelana que Shisui pensaba tan perfecta. Gemidos lujuriosos llenaron el aire a lo largo de sonidos de besos pasionales y súplicas susurradas por un futuro que no podía existir.</p><p>Largas trenzas pintaron de negro el colchón cuando Shisui les dio la vuelta. El beso anhelaba algo más a medida que los últimos jirones de ropa finalmente permitían que la piel se encontrara con el calor puro de la piel del otro. El sentimiento era abrumador, y Shisui se sintió mareado con toda esa intensidad. Quería detener el tiempo en ese momento para tomar un segundo y mirar a su amante, bañado por el contraste de brillo de la luz de la luna. Quería detener el tiempo para poder tener a Itachi para siempre.</p><p>Si tan solo el tiempo fuera así de misericordioso.</p><p>Gimió en voz alta cuando un movimiento brusco presionó su palpitante erección contra la de su primo, y escuchó una risa silenciosa en su cuello antes de que éste fuera besado. Su interior se derritió por momentos, justo antes de que otro beso feroz lo convirtiera todo, una vez más, en un deseo ardiente.</p><p>La sensación de sus erecciones duras cual roca frotándose era enloquecedora. Shisui nunca pensó que una simple fricción podía ser tan increíblemente ardiente. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y vigorosos, sus almas perdidas en tentación pura, divididas por besos y mordidas, rasguños y embestidas, gemidos y susurros que clamaban por más.</p><p>La penumbra en la habitación desvaneció la duda de romper el beso y mirar al otro a los ojos. El ónix oscuro encontrándose con un carbón profundo, y Shisui estaba seguro de que su corazón no latía más, tanta era la emoción que corría vívidamente por sus venas.</p><p>—Yo no…— comenzó. Su voz debía sonar suave, pero los residuos de pasión la hacían ronca y baja. Itachi colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amante para evitar que continuara su oración.</p><p>—Pero yo sí — murmuró, la voz ronca recitando una súplica silenciosa que nunca se diría en voz alta.</p><p>Shisui se encontró una vez más de espaldas, el peso de su amante presionándolo deliciosamente sobre el colchón mientras los besos de mariposa trazaban un camino por su pecho, entre sus abdominales y jugando a lo largo de su ombligo. Su visión era borrosa y confusa, pero la sensación era tan surrealista que ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir vivo.</p><p>Una lamida en sus abdominales inferiores hizo que su sentible polla se sacudiera de placer. Un mordisco en la delicada piel de la parte interna del muslo, y Shisui realmente creyó que el cielo existía en la tierra cuando la punta de la lengua de Itachi lamió suavemente la cabeza de su dura erección, llevándola dentro de su boca y libando (3) lentamente.</p><p>El calor tomaba el control de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir y jadear por aire con cada nuevo movimiento de la lengua de Itachi. Perderse era claramente un eufemismo para la situación actual de Shisui. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello largo de Itachi, su espalda arqueada desde la cama, su cuerpo perdido en el placer más puro y crudo que nunca supo que era posible sentir.</p><p>Itachi entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shisui, sacando la parte superior del cuerpo del mayor del colchón. Una última lamida en la glándula roja y volvió a estar en pleno contacto con su amante, piel con piel, asaltando emociones, enfrentando un duelo de reyes. Shisui quería más. Quería los besos de Itachi, la calidez de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel, el latido de su pene tan deliciosamente sobre la parte inferior del abdomen de Shisui. Lenguas reclamándose mientras los brazos y las manos volvían a juntar sus cuerpos. Y Shisui sintió una ligera presión sobre la punta de su dolorido pene unos momentos antes de que un calor ardiente consumiera su carne.</p><p>—¡Mierda! — la exclamación salió de su boca mientras unos dientes feroces poseían su cuello, mordiendo suavemente y libando, el ritmo en sintonía perfecta con la velocidad del calor enloquecedor que se extendía por su erección.</p><p>Entonces Itachi se movió y Shisui pensó que nada podía ser más placentero en el mundo. Se aferró a Itachi, agarrándolo por la espalda, enfrentando su fuego, ardiendo en el deseo de su ritmo.</p><p>Movimientos temblorosos y respiraciones frenéticas, demasiado perdidos en la intensidad, en los fuertes gemidos de la habitación, demasiado perdidos en un sentimiento que nunca volverían a sentir.</p><p>Shisui se dio la vuelta; embestidas rápidas, duras, y un beso furiosamente desesperado desgarraron la desquiciada sensación de puro olvido en sus cuerpos y mentes. Todo el placer del clímax vagando por sus venas como la última celebración de su sentencia de muerte. La razón perdida en la lujuria y el amor que por siempre se perdería por el dolor. Su primer y único momento juntos terminaría ahí, entre los jadeos después del orgasmo y la sensación amarga de la fría realización.</p><p>Y ellos siempre lo recordarían como el error que nunca debieron cometer y del que nunca podrían realmente arrepentirse.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas de la autora:</p><p>(1) Crece y contamina / Prohíbe la luz de la vida / Que al fin y al cabo enseña, rompe / Dobla el dolor y entrega amor sincero.</p><p>(2) Kyuubi no Youko: es el espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas en la mitología japonesa, coreana y china.</p><p>Notas de la traducción:</p><p>(3) Libar: lamer, chupar.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rosa Sangue</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Epílogo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shisui despertó la mañana siguiente en una cama fría y vacía. Por unos segundos, él creyó que todo había sido un sueño, pero la habitación de Itachi y el intenso olor a sexo únicamente empeoraron su realidad. Frío y vacío, así era exactamente como Shisui se sintió.</p><p>Desposó a Hinata con ojos muertos y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Fue nombrado “General del Ejército” y observó a su esposa convertirse en Emperatriz, sin emoción, sin sentimiento, sin nada más que una extrema apatía.</p><p>Lamentó su pérdida durante tres días y tres noches. Y, al siguiente amanecer, volvió a ser el Shisui que todos conocían. El brillo, la sonrisa, el entusiasmo, el alma viva; todo lo que hacía de Shisui él mismo había regresado. Y Hinata le sonrió en respuesta, aliviada de que su compañero finalmente regresara.</p><p>Habían pasado cinco años desde el día de su boda. Cinco años desde que Hinata se volvió Emperatriz. Cinco años de Shisui como el General del Ejército más fuerte de todos. Y de esos cinco años, cuatro de ellos Itachi se creyó desaparecido. Se había desvanecido después de dejar el lugar de Madara y nunca volvió al palacio. Se plantearon preguntas por más de un año, se realizaron búsquedas, pero las respuestas nunca llegaron.</p><p>Shisui sintió un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza dentro de su pecho cuando escuchó que Itachi había desaparecido. Sabía que ese era el plan de su primo desde el principio, pero había esperado, oh sí, él esperó que Itachi regresara al palacio… que regresara a él.</p><p>Durante esos cuatro años, Shisui siempre se preguntó dónde estaba Itachi. ¿Tal vez en una aldea pequeña cerca del palacio donde pudiera observar a la familia imperial? ¿Quizá en un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera practicar y meditar en paz? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Pensaría en Shisui? ¿Tendría algún amante? Shisui seguía preguntándose eso. Realmente quería creer que su primo vivía feliz y en paz en algún lugar del Imperio del Fuego.</p><p>Al comienzo de su quinto año como Emperatriz, Hinata pudo convencer al consejo samurái de que un tratado de paz con los ninjas era lo mejor para su nación. Los samuráis escogieron un pueblo tranquilo, en el campo, como punto de encuentro para firmar el tratado. Se hicieron todos los preparativos: los samuráis estaban en sus posiciones y Hinata esperaba pacientemente a los ninjas. Shisui estaba a su lado, como su esposo y guardaespaldas. Todo estaba listo para recibir a los ninjas y él se dio cuenta de que todos estaban nerviosos, incluso Hinata.</p><p>El sol comenzaba a descender y la luz se debilitaba. Un guardia anunció la presencia de una silueta en el horizonte. La tensión y la ansiedad del momento aumentaron entre los samuráis. Junto a aquella silueta, aparecieron otras más, pero claramente no eran más de seis o siete. Y todas permanecieron en siluetas, escondidas en sus propias sombras, a excepción de una, que se acercó al punto de encuentro.</p><p>Kurama mostraba una expresión confiada cuando entró en el campo visual de Shisui. Caminó a paso firme hasta que estuvo a diez metros de la Emperatriz. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y se presentó.</p><p>La conversación que siguió se desarrolló sin complicaciones. No les tomó más de unos cuantos minutos para revisar las condiciones y firmar el tratado. Kurama le regaló a Hinata una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa cuando se dieron la mano, y dijo: “Fuiste una de las mejores cosas que le han pasado a este país”.</p><p>Hinata honrada, devolvió la sonrisa, y Kurama volvió al horizonte, donde sus compañeros lo esperaban.</p><p>Shisui bajó su guardia tan pronto como Kurama estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Miró a su esposa, ella estaba tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír también, sosteniendo su mano. Pero esa sonrisa no duró tanto cuando giró su cabeza hacia el horizonte y vio un pequeño niño corriendo hacia los brazos de Kurama. El ninja levantó al niño, besando la mejilla del pelinegro, obteniendo a cambio una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo.</p><p>Kurama siguió caminando. En poco tiempo, no eran más que siluetas, al igual que los otros ninjas. Una silueta masculina se acercó a ellos, tomando al niño de los brazos de Kurama, besando al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Y Shisui sintió que el sabor de la bilis le llegaba a la boca, como si hubiese sido golpeado fuertemente en el estómago.</p><p>
  <em>No me marcho por los samuráis. Es por ti. </em>
</p><p>Había rezado cada noche por que Itachi estuviera bien. Había rezado a los dioses en los que nunca creyó, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos escuchara sus plegarias. Había pedido que Itachi estuviera vivo y feliz. Realmente no le importaba qué clase de vida llevara su primo mientras fuera feliz. Eso era lo que Shisui siempre creyó. Eso era por lo que siempre rezaba.</p><p>Pero en ese momento, con la mirada de un niño pequeño y la sombra de una silueta, Shisui supo que, incluso si lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, desde lo más profundo de su alma, no podía sentirse feliz por una felicidad que pudo haber sido suya.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Y así finaliza esta hermosa historia!</p><p>Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y que les haya tocado el corazón como lo ha hecho con nosotras.</p><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Vayan a darle todo su amor a Akira-kun, porfa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>